


El amor como navaja

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como todo lo que es poderoso, el amor es un arma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


  


  
**Título:** _Love Like a Razorblade_ **  
Autor:** Furiosity  
 **Género:** Drama **  
Rating:** NC-17. **  
Resumen:** Como todo lo que es poderoso, el amor es un arma. **  
Pareja:** Harry/Draco **  
Disclaimer:** de JKR. Yo sólo juego. Tú no demandas. **  
Longitud:** 24,000 palabras **  
Dedicado:** para anjenue como parte del merry_smutmass 2007 **  
Betas:** Gracias a allysonsedai, delaria, lauriegibert y muy especialmente a scrtkpr y therealw, quienes fueron más allá del deber de una beta y me ayudaron a revisar la historia y reescribirla mayormente cuando me di cuenta que su ejecución original era completamente basura. No quiere decir que esta ejecución no lo sea, pero a la gente pareció gustarle :D **  
Nota de la autora:** El título de esta historia es también el de una canción por Junkie XL, de lo que no me di cuenta hasta que apareció al azar en el reproductor y causó que me diera de topes.

 

 **Resumen de la traductora** : Harry recibe una misión que lo llevará a Durmstrang, donde el profesor de Artes Oscuras llamará irremediablemente su atención.  
 **  
Notas de la traductora** :

 

Presentaré rápidamente esta historia: fue mi favorita en el intercambio de "Merry Smutmass" en Insanejournal, le pedí permiso a la autora cuando el intercambio estaba por terminar y cuando se hizo la gran revelación de quién había escrito qué, resultó que era de Furiosity. La autora de por sí es una garantía, así que les recomiendo muchísimo que lean. Me gustaría advertir que es un fanfic agridulce. Se reirán y llorarán y se preguntarán por qué la vida es tan injusta y se alegrarán de leer esto, todo al mismo tiempo. Se los aseguro :P Además, encontrarán un punto de vista muy interesante acerca de las Artes Oscuras ^_^

Es un one-shot largo (24,000 palabras), está terminado. Lo dividí en seis partes por comodidad y suspenso ^^

Si quieren leer en inglés y pasar de mí, [el original está aquí](http://community.livejournal.com/teh_llamas/51242.html).Y, por supuesto, _dedico esta traducción a las famosas ;)_ ; queda en prenda por la actualización de KH que debo -_-.

 

 

  


 

Primera parte por Regan

 

  
 **Love Like a Razorblade**  
 **(El amor es como una navaja)**  
 **Primera parte**  


 

\- ¡Felicidades!

\- No me gusta cómo suena eso - murmuró Harry -. ¿Adónde voy a ir ahora?

\- No deberías ser tan desdeñoso con tus misiones - dijo Percy con grave desaprobación -. Mucha gente se consideraría afortunada...

\- ...de estar en mi posición, lo sé. Escúpelo. ¿Adónde?

\- Al Instituto Durmstrang.

Harry alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haré allí? ¿Contar copos de nieve?

\- Enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - respondió Percy, con el rostro rosado.

\- ¿En Durmstrang? Bromeas.

\- Al contrario - dijo Kingsley, entrando -. Desde tus ponencias en Hogwarts, varias escuelas mágicas han expresado interés en re-evaluar su aproximación a las Artes Oscuras.

\- Creeré eso en Beauxbatons o en Nueva York, pero ¿realmente piensan que Durmstrang cambiará una tradición de mil años sólo porque iré a ensalzar las virtudes de desarmar a tus oponentes?

\- No harán nada de la noche a la mañana - dijo Kingsley -. Pero francamente, es un milagro que Nesterov lo pidiera siquiera - se acomodó en la silla frente a la de Harry -. Déjanos, por favor, Percy.

\- Si señor - murmuró Percy, escurriéndose con una mirada enfurruñada. La puerta se cerró con un 'clic'.

Harry sonrió.

\- ¿Así que, qué es lo que realmente quieren que haga en Durmstrang?

\- Encontrar dónde está, para empezar - dijo Kingsley -. Es ridículo que no lo sepamos.

\- ¿No debería saber dónde está simplemente con el hecho de ir?

Kingsley sacudió la cabeza.

\- Tomarás un traslador a Paris, lo arreglaré con los franceses, luego te aparecerás a lo largo de la ruta Sorbonne-Minsk hacia Moscú, donde otro traslador estará esperando para llevarte a Durmstrang. Esos fueron los términos de Nesterov.

\- ¿Sorbonne-Minsk? Eso son diecinueve apariciones. ¿Los términos incluyen el tiempo para recuperarme que voy a necesitar?

\- Te esperan ahí - Kingsley echó un vistazo al calendario en la pared de Harry - en dos semanas. Podrías hacer el viaje un día antes.

\- Muy bien, entonces encuentro dónde está. ¿Misión terminada?

\- Para nada. Su instrucción en las Artes Oscuras ha sido algo preocupante en el pasado, particularmente tras Grindelwald. Tú estarás en la parte teórica por tres semanas, pero quiero que encuentres la forma de observar la parte práctica. Dormiría mejor si supiera lo que les están enseñando a esos niños.

\- ¿No sería más fácil hacer que Hermione le preguntara a Viktor Krum?

\- Más fácil, tal vez. Pero la gente habla y no quiero que nadie sepa que estamos buscando esa información.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Harry. La idea de observar cómo unos niños aprendían Artes Oscuras lo enfermaba - Voldemort sabía mucho más sobre las Artes Oscuras de lo que Viktor Krum sabrá jamás, y Voldemort fue a Hogwarts.

\- Un punto justo, pero es mejor saber que ser tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¿Hay algo que no me están diciendo? - Harry se frotó la frente y miró fijamente el archivador de la puerta, donde un memorandum trataba de volar libremente.

\- Han habido mareas raras en Rusia - dijo Kingsley tras una pausa -. Rumores del hechizo Imperius usado en formas poco comunes. Nuestra inteligencia viene principalmente de vampiros y arpías, así que es difícil decidir. Todo parece ser rastreable hacia la escuela, sin embargo.

\- Suena como un trabajo para Harry Potter - dijo Harry, secamente -. Subsecretario Junior de día, auror de noche.

Nunca le había gustado el secreto de su posición en el Ministerio - tener que ocultar su trabajo real de sus amigos era lo más mínimo de todo - pero era necesario para que la gente lo considerara prácticamente inofensivo. Para tiempos como estos.

/

\- Y aquí está el aula de Artes Oscuras - dijo Nesterov. Había hablado sin parar durante el tour por Durmstrang y Harry se preguntaba cómo era que no se había quedado sin aliento -. Estuvo en las mazmorras una vez, pero los padres se quejaban mucho por el, eh, el aire.

Nesterov era la antítesis de Karkaroff: un hombre corpulento con un lunar púrpura en forma de ala de mariposa en el reverso de su cabeza calva. Su perfecto inglés fue una sorpresa, ya que Durmstrang era una escuela en la que se hablaba ruso.

\- En Hogwarts las mazmorras se usan para las clases de pociones - dijo Harry -. Hablando de clases, no hablo ruso. ¿Cómo voy a enseñar?

Con una sonrisa de disculpa, Nesterov metió la mano en su bolsillo y le extendió a Harry una caja lacada que sostenía humeantes viales rebosantes de líquido.

\- Un vial es suficiente para hablar y comprender ruso por veinticuatro horas - dijo Nesterov -. Nuestros estudiantes internacionales los usan.

Harry sabía traducción a través de encantamientos de memoria invertidos y la tienda de George vendía Orejas Traductoras de francés, español y alemán, pero nunca había escuchado de una poción de traducción antes. Harry contó los viales: diecinueve, uno para cada día de su visita. Tal vez ahora realmente podría hablar con los otros maestros, la mayoría de los cuales sólo habían podido enlazar unas pocas palabras en inglés cuando Nesterov había presentado a Harry. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había murmurado "Harry Potter". Era un simple ponente invitado, invitado por su fama en otros lugares. Harry podía haberse acostumbrado a ser ignorado.

\- Sólo asegúrate de...

Crack. Un elfo doméstico apareció y las cejas de Nesterov se acercaron cuando éste balbuceó algo en ruso.

\- Lo lamento terriblemente, señor Potter, pero debo dejarlo. Si necesita asistencia para encontrar sus habitaciones, simplemente llame a su elfo, Timka.

\- No hay problema - dijo Harry -. Gracias por el tour, director.

\- Un placer - Nesterov desapareció.

Harry decidió que tal vez debería presentarse con el profesor de Artes Oscuras, quien había estado enseñando cuando Harry había conocido al resto de los profesores. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo y pegó una oreja a la puerta del aula. El silencio adentro era penetrado únicamente por el sonido de una voz que hizo que las entrañas de Harry se torcieran en elaborados nudos de raro placer. La voz era lenta, arrastrada, sensual: una voz hecha para susurrar sucios secretos, para dar gemidos significativos. No sabía lo que las palabras significaban. Sí sabía que quería al dueño de la voz, no importaba cómo luciera físicamente. Sus ojos podrían cerrarse, pero esa voz...

Un estridente trimbrazo hizo eco por el pasillo y Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. La campana. Sacó rápidamente el vial traductor de la caja, botó la tapa y derramó el líquido por su garganta. Sabía a raíz de jengibre y quemaba lo suficientemente horrible como para hacer que sus ojos se humedecieran. Una pequeña etiqueta al fondo del vial decía: "Para mejores resultados, ingerir con agua". En ruso. Malditos hacedores de pociones, probablemente pensaron que esto era gracioso.

Con el rostro enrojecido, Harry puso el vial vacío en su lugar y trató de suprimir la tos mientras guardaba la caja. Su garganta picaba y quemaba. Si trataba de hablar ahora causaría risa. La puerta se abrió y Harry miró boquiabierto la rápida salida de Draco Malfoy ondeando su túnica. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Harry lo había visto: la misma espalda rígida, los mismos ojos fríos, el mismo cabello pálido peinado hacia atrás desde su rostro puntiagudo. Las túnicas le trajeron a Snape a la mente, pero Draco era... bonito, en lo que respectaba a los hombres.

\- Potter - dijo Draco en una voz de "cójeme-ahora" y Harry se mordió la lengua para no jadear -. ¿Por qué el director no está contigo?

\- M-Malfoy - graznó Harry -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Los estudiantes dejaron vacía el aula a empujones, pero Draco no les puso atención. - ¿Has estado bebiendo?

\- No he estado bebiendo - dijo Harry y tosió. Mejor. Su garganta todavía picaba, pero por lo menos ahora podía hablar sin lágrimas en los ojos -. El maldito fluido traductor o como sea que lo llamen es...

\- ¿Te lo tomaste sin agua? Típico de ti no leer instrucciones - pero Harry pensó que vio simpatía vagando por los ojos de Draco. Probablemente él había hecho lo mismo su primera vez. Imbécil, aunque un imbécil bonito.

\- Supongo que esto te hace el profesor de Artes Oscuras - dijo Harry, señalando la puerta del aula. Los estudiantes se habían ido, el corredor estaba vacío.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Vaya, no me dijeron que nuestro ponente invitado iba a ser tan astuto.

\- Déjalo - dijo Harry -. Estoy más interesado en por qué Nesterov no me dijo sobre _ti_.

\- Vaya, ¿finalmente vas a arrestarme por...? - Draco hizo una pausa y redondeó sus ojos teatralmente - Oh, espera, no tienes nada por lo que arrestarme, al menos que tomes en cuenta mis numerosas fallas.

Sonaba realista, no amargado. A Harry lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- No estoy aquí para arrestarte. Simplemente estoy sorprendido. Nesterov sabe que fui a Hogwarts y tú...

\- Le dije a Nesterov que apenas nos conocíamos - dijo Draco con una expresión suave -. Que ni siquiera recordarías mi nombre, que sólo te avergonzaría si me mencionaba.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero se dio cuenta que la primera frase de Draco era verdad. Se habían conocido muy poco en Hogwarts, además del status no-oficial de Draco como archienemigo de Harry. A Harry no le importaba el pasado, especialmente después de lo que la madre de Draco había hecho por él en el Bosque Prohibido.

De cualquier manera, no estaba interesado en convertirse en el mejor amigo de Draco, pero no podría decir no a un amigo de cama. El hecho de saber que Draco era tan chueco como un billete falsificado no dañaba. Que nunca se diga que unas cuantas apasionadas aventuras con Blaise Zabini no sirven para nada.

Harry sonrió.

\- Sí que recuerdo tu nombre - miró a Draco de arriba para abajo, todavía le gustaba lo que veía -. Y por aquello de apenas conocernos - agregó -, tal vez es tiempo de que cambiemos eso.

\- No pierdes tu tiempo, ¿verdad? - murmuró Draco. Sus ojos brillaron divertidos.

 

 

Tres calderos humeantes dominaban la sala de estar de Draco, y los libreros tras ellos sostenían una multitud de botellas llenas con espantosas cosas en viscosos líquidos. Mirándolo todo, Harry fue transportado mentalmente a la vieja oficina de Snape en Hogwarts por unos momentos.

\- Nunca pensé que realmente te importara Pociones - dijo, aceptando un vaso de vino del elfo de Draco.

Draco, quien había estado inclinado sobre uno de los calderos con una lupa, se enderezó y dijo "¿Eh?".

\- Pensé que te aplicabas porque querías impresionar a Snape.

\- El Profesor Snape era el líder de Slytherin. Todos queríamos impresionarlo - Draco bajó su lupa -. Pero siempre me han gustado las pociones.

Harry tomó un sorbo de vino y notó a Draco mirándolo intensamente en la oscuridad. El vino sabía bien, pero...

\- Dime que no pusiste nada en el vino.

Draco rodó los ojos.

\- Sólo una poción de amor, no te preocupes.

Harry se rió.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no estoy recitándote un poema sobre tus ojos todavía?

\- Debe haber sido un lote defectuoso - dijo Draco -. ¿Siempre has sido así de receloso o sólo son los efectos de la fama?

\- Trabajo, no fama -dijo Harry y rápidamente cerró la boca. Había estado a punto de decirle a Draco que era un auror. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

 _No estás pensando. Sólo quieres impresionarlo para que brinque a tu cama más rápido._

\- Sí, imagino que debe haber muchos intentos de homicidio contra la vida del Subsecretario Junior - dijo Draco. Harry no pudo saber si había sido sarcástico o serio -. Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el comedor mientras Dimka enciende el fuego. El invierno está resistiendo un poco este año, creo.

\- ¿Estamos en la misma página, Draco? - preguntó Harry - Sobre esto.

Draco, quien se había girado hacia un corredor estrecho, se detuvo.

\- ¿A ver, de nuevo?

Harry señaló el vino con la cabeza.

\- Esto no es simplemente una baratija hecha por elfos, que es lo que habrías servido si esto sólo fuera asunto de mera formalidad. No quiero darte pistas falsas.

Draco sonrió.

\- Veo que tu infame aventura con Zabini te ha enseñado mucho. No me estás dando pistas falsas. No estoy buscando más que horas de recreación. Ven.

Al entrar al comedor, Harry dejó salir un jadeo. Esculturas de piedra decoraban las paredes: crudos detalles de la anatomía humana.

\- O'Carolan - dijo, su mirada viajando por ellas. Era la colección más grande que había visto.

\- ¿Sabes de él? - el rostro sorprendido de Draco era genuino.

\- Soy un coleccionista - dijo Harry. No sabía por dónde mirar... nunca había visto ninguna de estas piezas, ni siquiera en fotografías.

Draco pasó un esbelto dedo por la cadera de una mujer con el rostro falto de ojos.

\- Tuve la suerte de conocer a Eamon durante mis viajes. Tiene bastante presencia.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho.

\- ¿Lo conociste?

\- Lo he visto trabajar - dijo Draco -. Se para frente a un trozo de piedra y frunce el ceño así por un largo rato. Luego levanta su varita y la piedra comienza a tomar forma, como una serpiente cambiando de piel.

La voz de Draco fluyó hacia Harry, filtrándose en él como niebla matutina. Harry podría haberse quedado ahí, escucharlo toda la noche, sin ver, siendo el vaso de vino su única conexión con la realidad.

\- Encantador - murmuró y no se refería a Eamon O'Caloran.

\- Sí, esa es la palabra - consintió Draco. Guardó silencio y la fuga de Harry se detuvo, aunque la voz de Draco seguía susurrando en su mente.

\- Se parece un poco a ti - dijo Draco -. Especialmente justo en este momento. Siempre tiene esa mirada de "es mi primera Navidad" en el rostro.

\- El recibidor está listo, amo - gritó Dimka con voz rasposa desde algún sitio.

Harry se sintió decepcionado por dejar el comedor, pero supuso que era de mala educación estar más interesado en la colección de O'Caloran que poseía Draco que en Draco mismo. Aunque, ¿no había pasado la mayoría de tiempo en el comedor babeando por la voz de Draco? No estaba seguro. Sólo había bebido dos vasos de vino pero ya se sentía calentito y algo fuera de balance. Confuso. Harry vio a Dimka llenar su vaso hasta el tope.

\- ¿Todo el mundo confía en que los elfos hagan todo en su lugar?

\- Es tradición - dijo Draco, reclinándose en un sillón cerca de la ventana -. Durante los Tiempos Problemáticos mucha gente estuvo bajo la maldición Imperius y la escuela compró suficientes elfos domésticos como para seguir a cada profesor y cuidar cada dormitorio, para reportarle al director si alguien se estaba comportando de forma extraña.

\- ¿Tiempos Problemáticos? ¿Rusia tuvo su propia guerra recientemente?

\- Esto no es reciente - el tono de Draco tenía un poco de reproche al hablar -. Los Tiempos Problemáticos consistieron en un periodo de agitación para los muggles rusos. También coincidió que un aquelarre de brujos oscuros se alzó en el poder al mismo tiempo. Los Tiempos Problemáticos terminaron pero los elfos se quedaron. La escuela no podía simplemente liberarlos y nadie quería pequeños espías en sus hogares.

\- ¿Y qué si yo no quiero usar un elfo?

\- Ofendería al elfo terriblemente y se castigaría hasta quedar inconsciente, probablemente.

\- Oh - ahí quedó esa idea.

\- ¿No te gustan los elfos domésticos?

Harry se sentó al borde del sofá y bajó su vaso.

\- Me parecen bien. Tengo uno en casa. Pero no lo hace todo, como estos parecen hacerlo - como para enfatizar su punto, Dimka apareció con más vino.

\- En algunos lugares, los elfos domésticos insisten en sujetar tu pene mientras orinas - dijo Draco -. Durmstrang no está tan mal.

¿Un elfo doméstico agarrándote...? Harry tembló.

\- Eso suena asqueroso - dijo.

\- Mucho - concedió Draco -. Así que no te matará vivir a nuestra manera por... ¿son dos semanas?

\- Tres - dijo Harry -. No sé muy bien qué tan útiles serán esas tres semanas, pero hago lo que me dicen.

La boca de Draco se torció hacia arriba un poco.

\- Estoy seguro que lo haces. Estoy seguro de que estás ansioso por complacer, además.

A ver, ¿quién era la presa ahí? Nervioso, Harry siguió adelante.

\- ¿Qué están esperando los niños exactamente? ¿Si quiera saben que estoy aquí?

\- Les dije que estarías cubriendo la teoría de Defensa. Están felices porque creen que no les dejarás nada de deberes. ¿Lo harás?

\- No, usualmente - dijo Harry -. Principalmente discuto cómo desarmar apropiadamente, escudos y cosas así. No todo es teoría.

\- Querrán escucharte hablar sobre Lord Voldemort.

\- ¿Incluso aquí? - preguntó Harry - No creí que nadie supiera mucho sobre él aquí. Iba a hablar sobre Grindelwald.

\- ¿Grindelwald? ¿Lo derrotaste también mientras nadie miraba?

\- Voldemort lo mató en Nurmengard - dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño -. Yo... sé un poco de eso - quería hablar sobre las lecciones de Artes Oscuras, no conjurar memorias de los días en que estaba dentro de la mente de Voldemort. ¿Draco lo estaba poniendo fuera de balance intencionadamente? - Así que, ¿qué cosas enseñas?

Draco puso una cara larga.

\- No voy a discutir el temario contigo. Debería haber sido lo primero que Nesterov te dijo. El lema de Durmstrang es "Guardamos los secretos" por una razón.

Nesterov le había dicho a Harry que no se le permitiría presentarse a ninguna otra clase; ni los estudiantes tenían permiso de decirle nada.

\- Pensé que podía preguntar - dijo, preguntándose cómo diablos iba a descubrir algo para Kingsley cuando cada profesor, estudiante y elfo doméstico en Durmstrang probablemente estaba vigilando cada movimiento de Harry.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos. Harry supuso que era indicio de que debía dar la tarde por terminada o hacer un movimiento. Miró a Draco, quien tenía la vista fija en la copa de vino que no había tocado, como si buscara el significado de la vida. El fuego de la chimenea enviaba sombras a cazar el pálido rostro de Draco. Parecía demasiado pequeño para su sillón, un niño jugando a ser adulto. Harry se sentía un poco así también. No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían sido unos niños. Se habían llevado mal entonces y claramente no tenían nada que decir ahora, no cuando se habían terminado las meras formalidades.

A pesar de todo eso, Harry se preguntaba acerca de Draco, se preguntaba qué había hecho durante esos tres años después de la guerra; dónde había conocido a Eamon O'Caloran; cómo había terminado en Durmstrang. La curiosidad era extraña (nada de eso debería importarle, no por simple diversión). Aún así, Harry quería saber esas cosas, preferiblemente en una cama después de un buen acostón, o con Draco sobre sus piernas, o... Al pensar en Draco sobre él un temblor imprevisto corrió por Harry, provocando que los cabellos tras su cuello se erizaran. Una visión: la boca de Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia, ruborizada contra la suya en un beso al borde de la violencia sorpresiva. Las blancas manos de Draco abriéndose contra seda escarlata, su trasero desnudo levantado en una lasciva invitación. Los músculos de la espalda de Draco tensándose bajo los dedos de Harry.

Harry se deshizo del vaso de vino. Cruzó la habitación y se detuvo frente a Draco, quien se había levantado para encontrarlo. Draco hizo su propio vaso a un lado y Dimka se apresuró a llevárselo. Ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Harry empezó a sentirse como un hipogrifo a punto de pelear por un premio. Lo que fuera a pasar no sería simple.

\- Realmente no pierdes el tiempo - remarcó Draco, sonriendo ligeramente.

Harry aceptó esa entrada y extendió el brazo hacia la cintura de Draco. Por un momento pareció que Draco cedería, pero entonces se hizo a un lado. Harry dejó salir un suspiro brusco.

\- ¿Vamos a jugar o qué?

\- Sin juegos - dijo Draco -. Pero no pensaste que iba a saltar a tu cama después de unas cuantas copas, ¿o sí?

\- Claro que no - dijo Harry. _Sin juegos mis calzones_ -. Un beso de buenas noches no estaría mal, ¿o sí?

Draco presionó su boca contra la de Harry por un instante.

\- Buenas noches.

 

 

  
[](http://vampisandi.livejournal.com/)

 

  


  
Notas finales:

  


Siguiente parte.... pronto :D!!!!!!!

 

/_/  
(='.'=)  
(")_(")

Este es el pequeño gatito que morirá si no dejas review.  
Y si no te gustan los gatos y no dejas review, te perseguirá de por vida

(por Vampisandi ^^)

 

  


 

 

  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

 

Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26848>


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 **Love Like a Razorblade**   
**(El amor es como una navaja)**   
**Segunda parte**

Las rápidas apariciones le estaban pasando cuenta a Harry. Se levantó a las siete e hizo que el elfo le trajera tres tazas de café antes de que pudiera sentirse lo suficientemente humano como para arrastrarse fuera de la cama. Corrió la gruesa cortina a un lado y miró por la ventana al enorme patio bajo ella: totalmente blanco excepto por los setos de hojas perennes. El hielo de la ventana le produjo un amargo escalofrío.

\- ¿Qué tanto frío hace afuera? - preguntó al elfo, quien estaba en la puerta con las orejas caídas.

\- Dos grados bajo cero - respondió Timka -. El clima está cálido.

Si dos grados por debajo de la temperatura de congelamiento era cálido, Harry no quería saber qué era frío para ellos. Una larga caminata por la playa quedaba fuera de toda consideración. Draco. El beso. La parte más importante de la mente de Harry estaba desvistiendo a Draco. Cualesquiera que fueran los términos que Draco inventara, Harry los cumpliría. Había tenido demasiadas conquistas fáciles los últimos años, ahora un desafío real parecía una amenaza. El otro desafío había sido Blaise. Lo que le dio una idea a Harry.

Buscó sin cuidado en su baúl, donde tenía una serie de espejos-comunicadores. Kingsley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville... Finalmente, encontró el espejo de Blaise y levantó la delgada cubierta:

\- Blaise - llamó -. Levanta.

Tuvo que llamar dos veces antes de que la imagen del espejo cambiara su reflejo por el enojado rostro de Blaise.

\- Son las putas cuatro de la mañana.

\- El tiempo no espera - dijo Harry, sonriente -. Adivina a quién encontré en Durmstrang.

\- Si vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas mejor me voy a dormir - dijo Blaise, enfurruñado.

Harry rodó los ojos.

\- Draco Malfoy es profesor de Artes Oscuras aquí.

Los ojos de Blaise se ensancharon.

\- ¿De verdad? Así que por lo menos está vivo. Dile que ni se moleste en escribir... - la voz de Blaise se apagó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados -. ¿Estás tras él, no? Por esto me levantaste de la cama. Esa arpía rubia. Siempre me robaba mis cosas, incluso en la escuela.

Harry gruñó.

\- No soy una de tus cosas, Zabini. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

\- ¿Todavía está bueno?

\- Nunca pensé que estuviera bueno, pero sí. Está así.

\- Bastardo.

\- Su colección de O'Carolan es más grande que la tuya o la mía.

\- _Bastardo._

\- Ha conocido a O'Carolan.

Blaise hizo un ruido, como un gato enojado.

\- Tengo que romper esta cosa para que no me llames a cualquier hora para provocarme indigestión.

\- Sólo me aseguraba de que estabas despierto - dijo Harry, riéndose -. Necesito tu consejo de experto.

/

  
El consejo de experto de Blaise se reducía a dos cosas: Draco odiaba que lo contradijeran y amaba que lo besaran. No besar, _que lo besaran_ , preferiblemente con una pared contra su espalda, sujetándole el cabello y tomándolo por sorpresa. _Bésalo así y es tuyo_. Parecía caído del cielo para Harry, a quien le gustaba estar del lado del que daba esos besos.

Tenía tres clases ese día, pero las partes teóricas y prácticas de Artes Oscuras debían tener horarios separados, porque no veía a Draco entre clases. Contó la historia de la derrota de Voldemort casi mecánicamente ya que su mente vagaba a las habitaciones de los profesores, a la colección de O'Carolan que tenía Draco, a sus ojos calculadores y su cálida boca.

  
Cuando su día como profesor terminó, Harry cenó rápidamente y se sentó en su sala con un tazón de té, preguntándose qué hacer después. Blaise le había aconsejado dejar que Draco viniera a él (estaba interesado, después de todo), pero la paciencia nunca había sido una de las virtudes de Harry.

Llamó a Timka.

\- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al profesor Malfoy?

\- Timka lo ha visto en el campo de Quidditch con sus estudiantes.

Harry se vistió. Timka trató de acompañarlo, pero Harry le ordenó que mejor se pusiera a pulir los muebles. No quería pasar todos sus días en Durmstrang arrastrando a un elfo tras él. Con un poco de reproche, el elfo le indicó a Harry el camino al campo de Quidditch.

Tratando de no perderse, casi choca con una escultura en la pared: un triángulo con un círculo dentro, una línea dividiendo el círculo. El símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte. El símbolo de Grindelwald. Harry tomó nota mental de preguntarle a sus estudiantes si sabían la verdadera historia del símbolo; sería una lección entretenida. Y le daría a Harry otra oportunidad de hablar sobre cómo las Reliquias de la Muerte habían sido destruidas.

El frío le acuchilló el rostro en el momento en que salió. Harry enredó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y levantó la capucha de su capa. Un ligero polvo de nieve cubría el piso adoquinado bajo sus pies. El aire era húmedo, incongruente con el frío - ¿cuántos lugares en el mundo eran fríos y húmedos? Hermione debía saberlo -. Tal vez podría descubrir la localización de Durmstrang poniendo atención al clima.

El camino lo llevó por un invernadero totalmente empañado y giró hacia un área abierta. Unas tribunas que lucían antiguas rodeaban el césped de la cancha de Quidditch, donde cuatro personas planeaban en el cielo cerca de las porterías. Draco era uno de ellos, envuelto en una capa con una bufanda cubriéndole casi todo el rostro, pero Harry recordaba cómo se movía Draco en una escoba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí arriba?

Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes estaba de pie mirando el cielo. Harry reconoció a un chico de una de sus clases de la tarde y se le acercó.

\- ¿Qué hace el profesor Malfoy ahí arriba? ¿Juega en un equipo?

El chico - Andrey Esto-o-Aquello - miró a Harry sorprendido.

\- Los profesores no pueden jugar en un equipo. El profesor Malfoy es nuestro entrenador.

\- Oh - dijo Harry -. En Hogwarts no hay entrenadores de Quidditch.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quién les enseña a los estudiantes sobre estrategia?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Nosotros más o menos lo descubrimos a nuestra manera - viendo que el otro chico lo miraba sin creérselo, se volvió a encoger de hombros -. ¿En qué posición juegas?

\- Cazador - dijo Andrey, con un toque de orgullo -. He sido elegido para jugar cada año, como Viktor Krum.

\- Impresionante - dijo Harry distraídamente, mirando a Draco descender en picada hacia uno de los jugadores, sujetándose con una mano y señalando el final con la otra. Los estudiantes asintieron y los cuatro bajaron para unirse al resto del equipo.

\- Esto es una sorpresa - dijo Draco, desmontando. La bufanda alrededor de la parte inferior de su cara amortiguó el sonido. Su aliento soplaba nubes intranquilas.

Harry había estado tan ocupado mirándolo fijamente que ni siquiera había pensado en qué decirle.

\- Sólo estaba hablando con Andrey sobre las diferencias entre el Quidditch de Durmstrang y el de Hogwarts.

\- El profesor Potter dijo que en Hogwarts no hay entrenadores para el Quidditch - dijo Adrey -. ¿Cómo es que aprenden?

\- Vaya, vaya, señor Zikel, no es agradable burlarse de las civilizaciones menos avanzadas - dijo Draco meneando su dedo. Los estudiantes se rieron con deleite -. Además, yo fui a Hogwarts. Por supuesto, mi casa siempre tuvo el capitán más capaz.

Harry resopló suavemente. Nunca había escuchado que alguien describiera a Marcus Flint como capaz de nada. Draco le dirigió una mirada cortante. Ups. Harry había estado tan demasiado emocionado con la segunda parte del consejo de Blaise que se había olvidado de la primera.

\- Sí - dijo, tratando de no sonreír -. Flint seguro era el más capaz - se rindió y le sonrió a Draco, cuyos ojos permanecían fríos sobre su bufanda. Harry quiso arrancarle la bufanda y besarlo para ver como esa frialdad explotaba en llamas plateadas. Miró hacia otra parte por miedo a que los estudiantes lo notaran.

\- Se oscurecerá pronto, profesores - dijo un niño pequeño, pateando el piso enérgicamente.

\- Pueden irse - dijo Draco -. Señorita Chumakova, señor Paneiko, piensen en lo que les dije allá arriba. Son bateadores de Quidditch, no un par de monos peludos con bates.

Riéndose nerviosamente, los estudiantes trotaron de regreso a la escuela, pero Draco se quedó. Inclinándose sobre su escoba se giró hacia Harry.

\- Me alegra que vinieras - dijo Draco, como si no lo hubiera mirado con odio momentos antes.

Con una ceja alzada, Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Seh. Te debo un paseo - Draco tiró la cabeza hacia la escoba.

Un eco de Fiendfyre rugió en la cabeza de Harry. Draco tras él, gritando, sus brazos apretando alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Harry había revivido esa noche más de una vez, en las clases, y no quería pensar en ello otra vez. O pensar en el complicado pasado que compartía con Draco.

\- Podría decirse - dijo, finalmente -. Pero realmente no tienes que...

\- Insisto. Ven. Hay algo que quiero que veas.

Draco montó en su escoba y miró a Harry, expectante. Tras un momento de duda, Harry se subió y se abrazó a Draco por atrás. Esperaba que Draco no pudiera sentir el martilleo en su corazón.

\- Tal vez quieras subir tu bufanda un poco - dijo Draco sobre su hombro -. Está frío allá arriba.

Una vez que Harry obedeció, Draco pateó y se elevó. La cola de la escoba se tambaleó al elevarse, más allá de las porterías, arriba del castillo. La nariz de Harry se llenó del olor a madera húmeda en su pelea contra el aire congelado. No podía ser nada más que una bruma blanquecina.

Tras unos pocos minutos, la escoba se detuvo lentamente. Harry alzó la cabeza y echó un vistazo sobre el ojo de Draco, y se quedó con la boca abierta.

La tierra era hielo, blanco que fluía con un pálido gris, yendo de una figura fantástica a la siguiente, como una escultura de O'Carolan. Se alzaba a lo lejos, más allá de la visión, más allá de la imaginación, una maravilla forjada sin magia bajo el cielo que se oscurecía.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó.

\- Glaciales - dijo Draco. Sonaba sin aliento -. Sólo un río de hielo, pero es...

\- Es hermoso - murmuró Harry. Intercambiaron miradas y Harry deseó que las bufandas no estuvieran en su camino. Mantuvo la mirada de Draco y apretó su agarre a él, presionando su pierna más cerca de la espalda baja de Draco. Se sentía como un adolescente otra vez, su corazón brincaba, mareado de entusiasmo.

Los ojos de Draco se arrugaron en una sonrisa y Harry sonrió de vuelta, la monumental hermosura del glacial estaba olvidada. Esto... esto no estaba bien. Esto iba más allá de un poco de diversión. Harry quería dejarlo pasar. Probablemente el aire rarificado y la emoción del vuelo. Volvería a estar en sus cinco sentidos una vez que pusiera los pies sobre la tierra.

\- ¿Qué dices de un chocolate caliente? - preguntó Draco.

Veinte minutos después, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de Draco, mirando a Dimka poner dos tazones de chocolate caliente sobre la mesita de centro. La noche había caído al volar a casa y con ella había venido un viento rasposo. Harry bebió de su tazón lentamente, dejando que el calor se filtrara en sus palmas. Estaba demasiado consciente de la presencia de Draco a su lado.

Algo pasaría entre ellos esa noche y las entrañas de Harry no podían decidir si transformarse en mariposas o en snitches.

Cuando se terminó su chocolate caliente, Harry se reclinó contra el respaldo del sillón. Draco se sentó cerca del borde de éste, con los hombros caídos. Harry levantó su brazo flojamente y pasó sus nudillos por la espalda baja de Draco. El toque fue ligero pero Draco se levantó de un jalón. No se dio la vuelta.

\- Lo siento - dijo Harry, desconcertado y avergonzado a la vez.

\- No, está bien - dijo Draco -. ¿Pero crees que podrías aplicar más presión? A mi edad, una tarde volando tiene consecuencias.

Harry soltó una risita.

\- La achacosa edad de veintiún años. La conozco bien.

Las snitches se convirtieron en mariposas cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y empezó a masajear la espalda baja de Draco con los nudillos de su mano derecha, lentamente, dejando que sus dedos resbalaran hacia abajo, hacia la división entre las nalgas de Draco. Draco exhaló audiblemente y bajó el tazón con un movimiento brusco. Los ojos de Draco brillaron como Sickles.

Harry lo besó entonces, no un beso de buenas noches, sino un preludio a la resolución de lo que se había estado formando entre ellos desde que habían compartido esa mirada en el glaciar. Los labios de Draco eran cálidos y maleables, el inferior era suave y flexible bajo la lengua de Harry. Por favor, pensó Harry, y los labios de Draco se abrieron, con la lengua saliendo a golpetear contra la de Harry con el fuerte sabor a chocolate.

Harry besó a Draco como si fuera la última cosa que haría; a una parte de él no le importaba si era la última cosa que hacía. Se perdió frotando la lengua de Draco con la suya, atrapándola entre sus labios, chupándola ligeramente, dejándola ir. Sus respiraciones se hicieron fuertes, más necesitadas; cada pequeño jadeo era tragado por el beso (una presencia viviente entre ellos, esclavizándolos). Harry abrió los ojos. El rostro de Draco estaba sonrojado, sus ojos cerrados y sus pálidas pestañas caían contra sus mejillas, enviando ligeras sombras por la suave piel. Movió su mano hasta tener el mentón de Draco en ella, acarició la mejilla de Draco con su pulgar y luego lo movió para tocar los labios de Draco lenta y cuidadosamente. Draco abrió los ojos y Harry reconoció la pregunta en ellos: era lo que sentía.

Empezó a jalar a Draco en su regazo, lo quería arriba, lo quería tocar todo a la vez. Una persistente chispa huyó entre el torrente de calor que se elevaba dentro de él y la mente de Harry voló otra vez hacia escenas de Draco desnudo, gimiendo, de su fría fachada derrumbada por las manos de Harry. Una serie de agudos golpes en la puerta sonaron desde la antesala.

Respirando fuertemente, Draco se separó con arrepentimiento innegable en el rostro.

\- Mejor veo quién es - dijo, de forma densa.

Harry asintió y miró a Draco alejarse caminando mientras limpiaba su boca. Escuchó el crujido de la puerta y voces apagadas. Sin molestarse en descifrar las palabras, cerró los ojos, evocando de nuevo la intensidad del beso. Esto podía ser cualquier cosa menos casual y Harry no sabía si lo dejaría seguir. No tenía tiempo para sentimientos. Siempre arruinaban todo absolutamente y lo volvían un completo imbécil que caminaba por el mundo pensando en monstruos en su pecho. El amor era una cosa grande y noble, pero era como una navaja.

\- Tengo que irme - dijo Draco desde la puerta. Parecía pálido -. Dos estudiantes a mi cargo se batieron en duelo. Ninguno está herido, pero tengo que supervisar su detención. No estoy seguro de cuánto me tomará.

\- Entendible - dijo Harry. Con la intrusión del mundo exterior, los recuerdos de su beso y la magia decayeron, para su inmenso alivio -. Te veré después - se apareció en sus habitaciones antes de darse cuenta de que su salida seguramente le habría parecido abrupta a Draco. _Espero que no empiece a pensar que hirió mis sentimientos._

Sentimientos. Maldición puñetera de los cojones. Probablemente era que todavía se estaba ajustando al cambio de horario.

/

  
El siguiente día pasó como un remolino entre frenéticas clases y preguntas cada vez más difíciles. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang no aceptaban que las Artes Oscuras eran una cosa mala a priori. Incluso los de primer año habían desafiado a Harry a explicarles por qué no era sólo asunto de usar la magia responsablemente. Algunas de sus preguntas Harry ni siquiera las había considerado, justo como no había considerado que los estudiantes de Durmstrang no amaban las Artes Oscuras. Meramente aprendían que la magia Oscura era otra herramienta a su disposición, una cuyo uso tenía consecuencias.

Por la tarde estaba agotado, pero con una contracorriente a su fatiga: quería escribir planes de clase y ensayarlos, pensar en formas de entrampar a los estudiantes en sus propias preguntas. Todavía estaba en contra de todo uso de las Artes Oscuras, pero empezaba a entender por qué Neville amaba tanto enseñar.

Harry no había visto a Draco en todo el día - apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en Draco - pero cuando llegó a sus habitaciones después de las cinco, todo lo que quería era encontrar a Draco y besarlo de nuevo. Y esta vez, hacer más que eso. Esto era territorio familiar y cómodo: sólo lujuria y una contracorriente de reticente afección. Como lo que había tenido con Blaise. La noche anterior simplemente se había dejado llevar por el momento.

Apenas había salido del baño y estaba metiéndose una capa limpia por la cabeza cuando Timka tocó la puerta. No le estaba permitido al elfo doméstico entrar en su habitación sin ser invitado, gracias a los hados.

\- ¿Sí?

\- El profesor Malfoy está en la recepción, amo.

\- ¿Dijo por qué está aquí? - preguntó Harry, sacudiendo su todavía húmedo cabello.

\- El profesor Malfoy no dijo y Timka no preguntó. ¿Debería Timka servir el té?

\- Sí, por favor - dijo Harry -. Dile que estaré con él en un minuto.

Timka se retiró, haciendo una reverencia. Harry hizo un intento por aplacar su cabello, pero fue inútil. Suspirando, salió hacia la recepción. Draco estaba de pie al lado de la ventana, mirando furtivamente por una hendidura entre las cortinas.

\- Hola -dijo Harry.

Draco se dio vuelta velozmente. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en días.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Harry.

\- No - dijo Draco -. Cansado. Un día entero de clases y tengo que calificar cuarenta ensayos. Sólo pasé para decir hola.

\- Hola - dijo Harry, sonriendo -. Siéntate. Timka traerá el té pronto.

La improbabilidad de la situación lo golpeó como una Bludger loca. Estaba intercambiando cortesías con Draco Malfoy y no se sentía extraño en lo más mínimo.

\- No puedo quedarme - dijo Draco -. Yo sólo... ni siquiera sé. Lo de anoche fue desafortunado.

Harry se tensó.

\- Si no estás interesado...

\- Quiero decir la parte en la que me tuve que ir - dijo Draco con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

 _Le gusta que lo besen. Atrápalo contra una pared y tendrás su atención._

Timka apareció con el té y Harry dejó que la tensión se drenara.

\- Toma algo de té - dijo -. Veinte minutos no van a hacer una diferencia en tus calificaciones.

Draco dudó por un momento, luego caminó hacia el sillón.

\- Y esto es extraño - dijo Draco, una vez que se sirvieron el té.

\- ¿Qué? ¿El té? Puedo pedirle a Timka que traiga uno diferente...

\- No - dijo Draco y gesticuló hacia Harry -. Esto. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si esto realmente está pasando o es sólo una pesadilla extravagante que estoy soñando.

\- Oh, gracias - murmuró Harry, sonriendo tras su taza de té -. Sé que no soy material para calendarios de Quidditch, pero eso fue un poco rudo, ¿no crees?

Draco alzó la vista.

\- ¿Realmente no piensas que...? No lo quise decir así. Es sólo que tú y yo nunca hemos estado en situación de hablar, y ya no se diga... ya sabes - se movió vagamente.

\- Los tiempos cambian - dijo Harry -. No sé tú, pero yo he tenido suficiente hostilidad para el resto de mis vidas - bajó la taza de te y se inclinó más cerca de Draco -. Prefiero la alternativa. Cualquier. Día - susurró las últimas dos palabras al oído de Draco. Ahí mismo en el sofá estaría bien. O en el piso. Las orejas de Draco se pusieron rojas, como si estuvieran leyendo su mente. Harry quería cerrar sus dientes alrededor del lóbulo de Draco y pasear su lengua por él. Quería...

\- Debería irme - dijo Draco con voz apagada.

Dios, eso era tan confuso. Harry estaba haciendo todo lo que Blaise le había dicho que hiciera, pero tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Blaise había estado con Draco. Los tiempos cambiaban y también la gente. En la puerta, Draco se giró.

\- Voy a ir al pueblo mañana por la noche, por si te interesa.

/

  
"Pueblo" era un término muy generoso para describir a las dos calles de edificios agrupados. El bar era el más grande y el más vivo de ellos. Había más gente en las sillas de madera que las que podía haber como población total.

\- ¿No viven aquí, o sí?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

\- Es una estación de paso para una de las rutas de trans-aparición rusas. Un bar nunca habría prosperado aquí de otra forma.

Una mesera que lucía aburrida tiró dos tarros de hidromiel en su mesa y se alejó con andar de pato sin una sola palabra. A su izquierda, alguien dirigía un coro de voces ebrias que cantaban una canción sobre un río que separaba a dos amantes. Un estridente chillido salió de las cocinas por la puerta abierta.

\- Así que, ¿vienes aquí por el encantador servicio o por la atmósfera familiar? - preguntó Harry, mirando a la mesera incrédulamente.

\- Noticias - anunció Draco -. ¿Piensas que eso fue mal servicio? Ella estaba siendo plenamente amigable. La que trabaja los lunes les dice a todos que se ahoguen en sus bebidas.

Harry miró su jarra.

\- ¿Debo preocuparme por eso?

Draco se rió.

\- La hidromiel es buena. Pero esto no es Inglaterra o el Viejo Continente. Rusia tiene carácter.

\- Si por "tiene carácter" quieres decir "todos son groseros", creo que prefiero el Viejo Continente - replicó Harry, levantando el tarro -. A tu salud.

\- No son groseros. Simplemente no encuentran por qué deben pretender que les gusta la gente que no les gusta.

\- Suena como alguien que conocí una vez - dijo Harry, mirando de reojo a Draco.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, Draco levantó su propia jarra y la chocó contra la de Harry. El sonido se ahogó en el clamor del bar. La hidromiel era buena, mucho mejor de la que servían en lugares más silenciosos y mucho más caros.

Draco estiró su cuello para escuchar a los brujos de la mesa de al lado. Harry no sabía cómo podía escuchar algo entre la cacofonía. Con su piel pálida y sus facciones puntiagudas debería haber lucido fuera de lugar entre toda esa gente fornida y de facciones rudas, pero no era así. Probablemente luciría como en casa, incluso en la luna.

Draco regresó su vista hacia él con cierta intensidad y Harry se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente. Se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa y sonrió. "No puedo evitarlo".

\- Entonces, ¿qué noticias hay del sur? - preguntó.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo más al sur, realmente, y los precios de la piel de dragón subieron otra vez. Cuatro polluelos de Ironbellys ucranianos en la reserva de Carpatos están enfermos y eso está poniendo a las demás reservas nerviosas.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo es que esto es relevante para ti?

\- Es información - dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tras tres tarros de cerveza cada uno, estaban demasiado atropellados como para aparecerse, así que caminaron de regreso al castillo. La ola de frío de los días anteriores había cedido y Harry dejó su capa desabrochada. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Draco casualmente, como si fuera algo que hacía todos los días.

\- Una cerveza más y estaría cantando con los rusos - anunció para el mundo entero.

Draco arrastró su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

\- Agradece que no te hice beber vodka. Hubieras pensado que te sabías la canción.

Harry se detuvo y lo jaló hacia él.

\- No eres tan malo como pensaba - le dijo al cabello de Draco.

Draco se tensó por un instante.

\- No eres tan terrible tampoco.

\- Así que... - susurró Harry, atrapando la oreja de Draco - ¿Crees que ya somos lo suficientemente amigables como para algunas horas de recreación?

La respiración de Draco se aceleró.

\- Más que suficiente.

Harry movió sus manos hacia el trasero de Draco y lo apretó.

\- Bien.

El aire frío había aclarado su mente lo suficiente, así que Harry los apareció a su habitación, donde no pudo mantener sus manos lejos de Draco, no pudo parar de besarlo al caer en la cama, todavía con sus capas y abrigos y botas. Iba a...

\- ¿Harry?

Blaise. El espejo. Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron.

\- ¿Zabini?

\- Olvídalo - dijo Harry y se inclinó a besarlo de nuevo.

\- Sé que estás ahí - zumbó Blaise de nuevo -. Siempre sé cuando me estás ignorando. Eso no es muy agradable, ¿sabes?, especialmente cuando crees que eres libre de despertarme a las cuatro de la mañana con preguntas ridículas. ¿Harry?

Si Harry no respondía Blaise podría mencionar la razón por la que Harry lo había despertado a las cuatro de la mañana y él no creía que Draco estaría especialmente contento de escuchar eso.

Con una mirada de disculpa para Draco, Harry gateó hasta ponerse de pie fuera de la cama y sacó el espejo de su baúl con arrebato. Iba a matar a Blaise cuando pusiera sus manos en él.

\- Dame un minuto - ladró hacia el espejo y salió hacia la sala, cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- No pudiste haber elegido un peor momento - le dijo a Blaise en voz baja -. Suéltalo, rápido.

\- No me digas que estás con él.

\- Estaba, hasta que tú decidiste aparecerte. Ahora dime, ¿qué?

\- Tienes que estar bromeando. Me tomó meses meterlo a mi cama. Meses. Draco Malfoy es el mayor calienta pijas que ha existido jamás, y no es que no lo valga. ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú?

\- Blaise - dijo Harry muy pacientemente -. Puedes quejarte por la injusticia más tarde. A menos que tengas algo importante que decirme, me regreso a la cama.

Blaise hizo un puchero.

\- Sólo revisaba tu progreso. Veo que estás llevándolo estupendamente. Déjalo estar arriba; confía en mí, vale la..

\- Adiós, Blaise - dijo Harry y cubrió el espejo totalmente, dejándolo en la mesita de centro. Necesitaba sacar el montón de espejos de la habitación.

Estaba casi esperando encontrar su cama vacía, pero Draco todavía estaba ahí, bajo el grueso edredón. Sus ropas colgaban del respaldo de una silla. Harry tiró sus propias ropas al piso al desvestirse. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había tenido a alguien esperándolo en la cama, la calidez de otro cuerpo acariciándolo al meterse bajo las cobijas.

Sólo que este cuerpo estaba totalmente dormido. Harry había escuchado que los maestros sabían dormirse rápido, pero esto era ridículo. Apenas se había ido cinco minutos. Harry apagó las luces y se quitó los lentes, escabulléndose más cerca de Draco, quien hizo un sonido indistinto y se giró sobre su estómago. Harry dejó un beso en su hombro, cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba la leve esencia de su jabón. Nada.

Un dilema interesante. Si Draco se había dormido tan rápido, debía estar horriblemente cansado y sería impensable despertarlo sólo porque el miembro de Harry estaba haciendo un valiente intento por colarse por sus pantalones. Por otra parte, el miembro de Harry estaba haciendo un valiente intento por colarse por sus pantalones y Draco no había ido ahí a dormir.

La naturaleza bondadosa de Harry ganó. Subió el edredón para cubrirlos a ambos y se acomodó decidiendo que el sexo en la mañana era mejor de cualquier forma. Draco empezó a roncar suavemente. Probablemente era el tipo de hombres que negaba indignamente que roncaba. Su rostro estaba aplastado contra la almohada en una forma que le dio un jalón al corazón de Harry. Se sentía cómodo, como si Draco estuviera hecho para estar a su lado. Probablemente era que todavía estaba un poco borracho.


	3. Love Like a Razorblade Por Regan

  
Love Like a Razorblade por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: (El amor es como una navaja). Traducción del fanfic de Furiosity. "Como todo lo que es poderoso, el amor es un arma." Harry recibe una misión que lo llevará a Durmstrang, donde el profesor de Artes Oscuras llamará irremediablemente su atención. (Ocurre después del séptimo libro)  
 **  
**  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  6 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 25568 Lecturas: 8281  
Publicado: 01/02/08 Actualizado: 17/02/08 

  


  


Tercera Parte por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


Agradezco de todo corazón a Anna Lylian, quien se da tiempo para revisar mis tropiezos, ahora más que nunca ya que Word no está para corregirme y no me acostumbro a mi nuevo teclado. Ella hace lo que puede, los errores que quedan son míos (y no se los presto).

  


  


  
**  
Love Like a Razorblade**   
**(El amor es como una navaja)**   
**Tercera parte**

  
Harry se levantó solo. La cama todavía tenía una ligera impresión de la presencia de Draco, pero las sábanas estaban frías. Harry miró el reloj de pared. Las siete. Iba a matar a Blaise.

Atrapó a Draco después del desayuno, de camino a sus clases.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? - preguntó.

\- Tenía que alistarme para las clases - dijo Draco -. Además, era bastante embarazoso, ¿no?

\- Sólo un poco - convino Harry, pero estaba sonriendo -. ¿Esta noche, entonces?

Draco sacudió la cabeza con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

\- Paso los fines de semana con mis padres - dijo -. Me voy después de mi última clase.

Harry trató de no dejar notar su desilusión. Aún así, si Draco iba a la mansión Malfoy cada fin de semana, tal vez podrían verse después de... ¿Qué? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

\- No sabía que ibas a Inglaterra tan seguido.

\- No a Inglaterra - dijo Draco -. Tenemos una propiedad en el Protectorado Suizo. Los viajes entre Inglaterra y Rusia necesitan mucho papeleo estos días.

Harry, quien había sido un defensor clave de las limitaciones (el mercado negro de los rusos traficaba con demasiadas sustancias y criaturas restringidas) metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Tal vez podríamos cenar el lunes. O visitar el pueblo otra vez. Si quieres.

\- Sí quiero - dijo Draco, con ojos cálidos -. Pero tengo que ir a clases.

Harry lo dejó ir, preguntándose de dónde había venido ese pensamiento, ese de verse después de que la visita terminara. No que fuera una idea terrible, pero había sido lo que menos estaba en la mente de Harry apenas unos días antes. Y necesitaba tanto otro enredo amoroso como necesitaba un tercer empleo.

Con la partida de Draco, una especie de niebla se levantó. Esta cosa que tenían había sacado las razones por las que estaba en Durmstrang de su mente y necesitaba pasar el fin de semana recuperando el tiempo perdido. Tomó el espejo de Hermione y lo llevó a la biblioteca, esperando tomar algún libro de Artes Oscuras de la colección. Si no podía ver las otras clases o preguntarle a los estudiantes, tal vez podría darse una idea del temario por la literatura.

La biblioteca ocupaba el último piso del castillo por completo, se alzaba como una librería muggle con letreros arriba de cada sección. No había bibliotecario a la vista. Los estudiantes se sentaban alrededor de cuatro mesas altas, hablando en voz baja y sin notar a Harry. Encontró un letrero que decía Artes Oscuras y se dirigió a esos estantes, pero una barrera invisible bloqueó su camino al llegar a ellas.

\- Permiso para entrar a la sección de Artes Oscuras denegado - chilló una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza. Harry miró alrededor, confundido. Ninguno de los estudiantes estaba mirando hacia allí, o sea que la voz realmente había estado en su cabeza. Ni siquiera podría ver libros a menos que la bibliotecaria invisible pudiera ser burlada.

El domingo Harry regresó a la biblioteca usando su Capa Invisible, pero el hechizo protector lo detuvo aún así. Tal vez podría convencer a Draco de que necesitaba cierto libro para preparar una clase. Pero no quería que Draco pensara que estaba usándolo para recolectar información. Bonito lío.

Ron lo llamó la tarde del domingo, demandando saber cuándo iba a regresar. George estaba indeciso acerca de comprar la propiedad en Edimburgo para una nueva tienda. Se negaba a tomar una decisión sin Harry a quien había insistido en llamar el inversor principal de la tienda a pesar de que lo que les había dado a los gemelos por el Torneo de los Tres Magos se había gastado hacía mucho tiempo.

El lunes trajo otra ola de frío seguida por una rara tormenta de nieve y los elfos domésticos encendieron todas las fogatas de la escuela hasta que el calorcito emanaba de las paredes. No podía haber muchos lugares habitables donde tormentas como estas ocurrieran en Abril. Harry tenía la fastidiosa sensación de que tendría que confiar en los patrones del clima para descubrir la locación de Durmstrang y tres semanas no eran suficientes para eso. Aire frío pero húmedo. Nieve en Abril. Nunca había puesto mucha atención en geografía durante su entrenamiento. Tal vez Hermione sería capaz de descifrarlo pero eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba evidencia.

Por lo menos su viaje a la biblioteca no había sido completamente inútil. Tal vez no había podido entrar a la sección de Artes Oscuras, pero pudo usar su Capa de Invisibilidad para entrar en una de las clases de Draco. También le dio la oportunidad de ojear a Draco todo lo que quiso.

Draco ya estaba en el salón de Artes Oscuras cuando Harry, oculto bajo su capa, caminó de puntitas hacia adentro. Draco se sentó en su escritorio, mirando fijamente un puñado de pergaminos frente a él. Harry caminó cuidadosamente hasta que llegó al fondo del salón. El alfeizar de la ventana era lo suficientemente ancho como para sentarse, pero demasiados estudiantes gustaban de dejar sus cosas ahí. Mejor estaría de pie. Draco murmuró algo, pero Harry no pudo descifrar qué. Se veía diferente de la forma en que se veía cuando estaba con Harry: más serio, reservado. Sí se veía más descansado. Harry se preguntó qué hacían los Malfoy en los fines de semana que pasaban juntos y otra vez fue golpeado por la perspectiva de saber tan poco de este hombre.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar al salón, todos deteniéndose para saludar a Draco, quien les correspondía con asentimientos ausentes. Los chicos eran de cuarto grado, si Harry recordaba correctamente. Esa chica con dos trenzas cayendo por su espalda había sido particularmente vehemente sobre el hecho de que las Artes Oscuras no eran malas por naturaleza.

Una vez que la clase se llenó, Draco agitó su varita hacia la puerta, que se cerró con un ruido seco.

\- He terminado de calificar vuestros ensayos de mitad de curso - dijo -. Dentro de todo fue un buen esfuerzo, pero he captado una indicación de problemas en varios de ellos. Es así que empezaremos nuestra clase de hoy con un tema de Artes Oscuras Preeliminares.

Un estudiante cerca del fondo susurró algo y Draco se giró bruscamente para enfrentarlo.

\- Sí, cosas de primer año, señor Odintsov, y haría bien en escuchar porque su ensayo estuvo entre los que me llevaron a esta infortunada desviación de nuestros planes de clase.

El niño susurrador se calló, parecía avergonzado.

Draco hojeó la pila sobre su escritorio hasta que encontró una página con tinta roja traspasando la otra cara del pergamino.

\- "Debido al efecto paralizante de la maldición, la persona no es capaz de lanzar hechizos para contrarrestarlo" - leyó en voz alta.

Dos chicas en la primera fila jadearon con incredulidad. Draco las miró.

\- Señorita Chumakova, ¿podría decirle a la clase qué es tan inquietante en esta oración?

\- Habla sobre una persona, señor. Las Artes Oscuras nunca deben usarse contra seres humanos; y debemos entrenarnos para nunca pensar en términos de usarlos en otras personas, aún si son muggles.

\- Muy bien - dijo Draco -. Esa es la razón por la que estuve consternado al encontrar no uno sino seis ensayos, ¡seis de entre cuarenta!, que hacían referencia al uso de la magia Oscura contra personas. Todos ustedes están bastante grandecitos como para eso.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Este era el gran secreto? Que Durmstrang enseñaba Artes Oscuras pero prohibía su uso en humanos? ¿Por qué ocultarían eso? ¿Y por qué los estudiantes discutían tanto con él…? Por supuesto que él hablaba de su uso contra humanos; ¿qué pensaban? Harry se forzó a poner atención a Draco, quien acababa de leer otro extracto.

\- Cuando usas magia Oscura estás lidiando con poder increíble - dijo Draco, poniendo su ensayo a un lado -. La magia es poder y esa es la razón por la que debemos aprender cómo controlarlo, cómo usarlo responsablemente. Las Artes Oscuras invocan un poder que está mucho más allá de los alcances de la magia regular y eso las hace peligrosas. No asumir las responsabilidades por el poder que ejerces no los hace rebeldes. No los hace lucir... guay - hizo una pausa, el silencio era absoluto - Los hace unos débiles.

Draco miró a Odintsov, quien estaba hundido en su asiento.

\- Disciplina - dijo Draco - es todo lo que deben aprender - se sentó al borde de su escritorio y barrió todo el salón con la mirada. Harry sintió como si Draco lo estuviera mirando directamente, pero adivinó que cada estudiante se estaría sintiendo de la misma forma. _Debe haber tomado clases con Snape_ -. Cuando era un estudiante en Hogwarts - dijo Draco en un tono conversacional - tenía dos buenos amigos, Crabbe y Goyle. Éramos tres chicos fascinados por las Artes Oscuras, un tema prohibido en nuestra escuela. Siempre estábamos buscando hechizos oscuros para probarlos. Crabbe escarbó en un libro sobre Fiendfyre, fuego demoníaco, en la biblioteca de su padre - varios estudiantes levantaron la vista bruscamente y Draco asintió -. Le tomó tres años dominarlo. Cuando finalmente tuvo una oportunidad para probarlo los resultados fueron mortales. Yo fui... salvado, junto con Goyle, pero Crabbe pereció... ¿Sí, señorita Baum?

La chica al lado de Chumakova bajó su mano y dijo:

\- El profesor Potter nos dijo que uno de los Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort fue destruido por Fiendfyre. ¿Fueron... fueron usted y sus amigos, señor?

Draco se puso muy pálido.

\- El profesor Potter no debería estar hablándoles sobre Horcruxes. Ese es un tema demasiado avanzado para cuarto grado - el rostro de Harry ardía de vergüenza -. Pero sí, fue cuando Crabbe intentó por primera vez su preciado hechizo. La destrucción del Horcrux fue meramente fortuita, creo yo. Fue el profesor Potter quien nos salvó a Goyle y a mí de las llamas.

Era extraño escuchar a Draco reconocerlo de forma tan simple. Nunca habían hablado de ese día; si Harry lograba algo con él nunca hablarían de eso, pero era placentero para él que Draco recordara.

Draco pasó el resto de la clase hablando sobre cada uno de los ensayos ofensivos, pero nunca mencionó qué ensayo pertenecía a qué estudiante, nunca señaló a uno directamente, todo fue en términos generales. Harry se había preguntado cómo era que Draco había logrado un puesto de profesor a tan joven edad, pero el mirarlo trabajar era suficiente respuesta: Sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando estuvo claro que Draco no iba a discutir nada más que ensayos, Harry se permitió mirar a Draco bajo el sonido de su voz. Podría esperar a que los estudiantes se fueran, cerrar la puerta del salón y Harry lo tomaría justo ahí, arriba del escritorio, con pergaminos volando por todas partes. Casi podía ver a Draco inclinándose hacia él, mordiéndose el puño para aguantarse los gemidos.

El repique de la campana asustó a Harry y le tomó un momento desperezarse de su fantasía. Había visto todo tan claramente, casi había sentido la exquisita presión sobre su miembro. Draco salió, lamentablemente sin enterarse de los detallados planes de Harry para ambos. Cuando Harry salió al corredor Draco se había ido.

  
/

  
\- Estuve de turno cuidando la sala común anoche - dijo Draco durante el desayuno la mañana siguiente -. Los profesores toman turnos para supervisar.

Harry picoteaba su plato con el tenedor.

\- ¿Qué supervisan? ¿Juegos de Gobstones?

\- Las salas comunes de Durmstrang no son como las de Hogwarts. No tenemos casas, así que sólo son chicos y chicas, y son enormes. Lástima que no se te permite entrar en el ala de los estudiantes, si no te mostraría.

\- Hay tantos lugares en los que no se me permite entrar en este maldito castillo - gruñó Harry -. La bibliotecaria invisible me habló en mi cabeza cuando traté de mirar los libros de Artes Oscuras.

Draco se rió.

\- Si te sirve de algo escucharlo, no pusieron protección especial para ti personalmente. Durmstrang simplemente se toma sus secretos seriamente, empezando con la ubicación de la escuela.

\- Eso es algo que jamás podría descubrir - dijo Harry mirándolo de reojo -. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ha habido miles de estudiantes hasta ahora, ¿cómo es que no se ha divulgado la información? Durmstrang es demasiado grande para el encantamiento Fidelius.

\- ¿Recuerdas las protecciones alrededor de Hogwarts? ¿Que prohibían la aparición? No son las únicas protecciones que puede haber.

Harry asintió, entendiendo.

\- Encantamientos de memoria. Un truco limpio. ¿Pero como somos capaces de encontrar el camino de regreso al castillo, en ese caso? Del pueblo, quiero decir.

\- Los profesores están excentos del encantamiento de memoria con cierta restricción. Podemos ir y venir mientras estemos empleados aquí. Es un escudo de memoria cuyo encantamiento sólo lo conoce el director actual.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí?

\- Tú no sabes dónde está la escuela, en primer lugar - dijo Draco -. Así que el encantamiento de memoria no tiene nada que borrar.

\- Creo que podría encontrar el camino de regreso al castillo desde el pueblo - dijo Harry -. Dijiste que estaba en la ruta trans-aparición rusa. Si pudiera encontrarlo de nuevo, podría encontrar la escuela.

\- La gente ha intentado eso - dijo Draco -. Nadie pudo estar en el frío por tanto tiempo. Puedes guiar la próxima vez que vayamos al bar. Hagamos una apuesta - levantó la mano. Harry, quien había obtenido las mejores calificaciones en Búsqueda y Sigilo casi la tomó, pero el brillo malévolo en los ojos de Draco lo detuvo -. El castillo se mueve para cualquiera que no sepa su locación exacta, ¿verdad?

Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Encantamiento evasor. Me sorprende que lo conozcas. Pensé que sólo los aurores lo aprendían, en Inglaterra.

\- Yo quise ser auror por un tiempo - dijo Harry -. Leí mucho, molesté a otros aurores mucho.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Estaban en territorio peligroso ahora y Harry abandonó los huevos que había desordenado en su plato -. Kingsley me pidió ayuda - dijo. Era fácil disfrazar la verdad. Harry sólo deseaba no tener que hacer eso ahí, con Draco. Lo hacía suficiente con sus amigos.

\- Interesante - dijo Draco -. No eres lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?

\- Ni siquiera lo sé. Eres un lacayo junior en el ministerio en lugar del súper caliente Auror; estás en la primera plana del Profeta Diario por escándalos gays en lugar de por ser un sobresaliente padre de familia. Todavía le hablas a Zabini después de lo que hizo en Lituania.

\- No hablamos sobre Lituania. Nunca.

Draco bajó su tenedor y enfrentó a Harry.

\- ¿Todavía estás con él?

\- No - dijo Harry, absurdamente feliz de que los hombros de Draco se relajaran -. Somos amigos. Y no hablamos sobre Lituania.

\- Ya veo. Bien, no eres lo que esperaba. Mirándote, tres años parecen mucho tiempo.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti - ¿adónde estaba yendo esta conversación? ¿Y por qué estaba seguro de que le gustaría el destino?

Un doloroso doblar de campanas anunció el fin del desayuno. La comida de Harry yacía intacta.

\- Otro tía, otro Galeón - dijo Draco levantándose -. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y con los de cuarto a la práctica de Quidditch esta noche?

\- No traje mi escoba - dijo Harry.

La sonrisa de Draco fue malévola.

\- Te encontraremos una escoba. A las seis en el campo.

  
/

  
Harry había pensado que los estudiantes de Hogwarts se tomaban el Quidditch seriamente, pero nunca había estado en Durmstrang antes. A los de primero no se les permitía jugar, pero sólo porque tendrían un número de equipos non. Cada año tenía su propio equipo, con un entrenador de entre los profesores y los de segundo año jugaban tan rudo con los de séptimo. La escoba que Draco le dio era un modelo poco familiar - una Raptor 760 - pero funcionó perfectamente para unos cuantos giros alrededor de las porterías. Harry no sabía lo que Draco esperaba que hiciera, pero se sentía bien volar sobre el campo mirando a Draco dirigir un partido de práctica. Draco le pidió que le mostrara al buscador de su equipo el Amago de Wronski una vez y eso fue todo lo que Harry hizo por la práctica.

\- Por alguna razón, les agradas - meditó Draco mientras miraban cómo los estudiantes se alejaban tras la práctica.

Harry le lanzó una mirada.

\- No puedes pensar en una razón, ¿eh?

Los ojos de Draco lo taladraron.

\- ¿Realmente quieres que te responda eso?

\- Sí - dijo Harry. Había dejado de sentir sus manos por el frío, a pesar de los guantes -. Sí quiero.

\- Pensé que no querías darme pistas falsas.

\- No quiero - Harry creyó que había aprendido a descifrar enigmas después de Blaise, pero Draco podría enseñarles a las rocas cómo ser inescrutables.

\- Regresemos al castillo - dijo Draco. Un tembloroso elfo tomó sus escobas y las llevó al cobertizo mientras ellos se alejaban.

Harry podía sentir que Draco estaba enojado con él, pero no tenía idea de qué había hecho. La historia de su vida, realmente. Cuando llegaron al castillo, Harry se quitó su capucha y se deleitó con el aire cálido en su piel congelada.

\- Vayamos a los baños mañana - dijo Draco a la mitad del corredor.

\- ¿Los baños? - Harry no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

\- Cuarto nivel de las mazmorras, girando a la izquierda desde los baños de los profesores. ¿A las ocho?

Harry no entendió nada. Primero ese confuso intercambio en el campo, ahora una proposición descarada. O había estado fuera del juego por mucho tiempo o Draco jugaba con sus propias reglas. Harry decidió que era lo último.

\- Bien - dijo -. Te veo entonces.

Caminó hacia sus habitaciones con el ceño fruncido. Nadie lo había desorientado tanto.

  
/

  
Las mazmorras de Durmstrang apestaban a descuido. Las paredes brillaban por un musgo azulado que despedía un brillo espeluznante en algunos lugares, pulsando en sincronía con el goteo del agua en la distancia. En contraste, el piso del bien iluminado cuarto piso brillaba a causa de unos ladrillos de lutita que fluían suavemente en las blancas paredes con dragones pintados. Una esencia herbal afluía fluía por el aire ahí y flechas de luz azul brillaban en el piso señalando hacia unas puertas dobles que ocultaban la antesala de alto techo y cubículos cortinados alineándose en la pared más lejana.

Harry había estado adentro por dos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y Draco entró con paso lento, mirando alrededor como si sólo pasara por ahí. Harry dejó la puerta cerrarse y luego tomó a Draco por su túnica y juntó sus bocas con fuerza. _Bésalo como si fuera tuyo._ No había nada que quisiera más. Nada.

Draco dejó salir un chillido ahogado y Harry regresó a la realidad. Se hizo hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Lo siento - dijo -. No sé qué me...

\- No te disculpes - advirtió Draco.

Harry sonrío con pesar y frotó su nuca.

\- Hola.

La respuesta de Draco fue beatífica.

\- Te veré ahí en un momento - se dirigió hacia el cubículo del extremo izquierdo, aflojando el cuello de su túnica.

La elaborada decoración le había dicho a Harry que Durmstrang claramente se tomaba los baños con tanta seriedad como se tomaba el Quidditch y el vestidor se lo confirmó. Dentro colgaban toallas frescas, una bata de baño y una misteriosa gorra en forma de campana. Harry se quitó la ropa, enredó una toalla alrededor de su cintura y caminó hacia la antesala.

Draco esperaba afuera con una toalla colgando alrededor de sus caderas. Estaba más que bien, con piel suave incluso en su pecho. Harry trató de evitar mirar el enredo de rizos blondos que se asomaban por arriba de la toalla. Si esto era una prueba de perseverancia, Harry perdería en quince minutos.

Draco lo guió a una sala más grande, toda de mármol brillante, con duchas alineadas en la pared. Harry había tomado un baño antes de ir ahí así que miró a Draco, quien estaba de espaldas a él mientras el agua se resbalaba entre sus hombros, abajo y más abajo hasta caer brevemente en su trasero para luego brincar hacia los azulejos del piso. Harry quería tirar la toalla, unirse a Draco bajo el agua, enterrar su miembro en el trasero de Draco más y más profundo. Pero, en lugar de eso, miró hacia otra parte. Ya se había avergonzado lo suficiente una vez, por estar demasiado ansioso; no haría lo mismo otra vez.

Cuando alzó la vista, Draco estaba fuera de la regadera y decentemente vestido.

\- El baño de vapor está por aquí - dijo, señalando el extremo de la sala y jaló una gorra como la de Harry de una mesa cercana.

\- ¿Vas a usar eso? - preguntó Harry, señalando la gorra con la cabeza mientras caminaba al lado de Draco.

\- No sé tú, pero prefiero mis huevos revueltos y mi cerebro intacto - dijo Draco -. Está caliente ahí dentro.

\- He estado en baños antes - dijo Harry, con un toque de impaciencia -. Sólo desearía tener una cámara para cuando usaras la gorra.

La mirada que le disparó Draco sobre su hombro era exactamente lo opuesto a un 'ven aquí'. Harry sólo se rió.

Su aliento se alojó en su garganta con la primera inspiración del aire húmedo del baño de vapor. Caminó más cerca de las bancas, dándose tiempo para acostumbrarse a la temperatura. Había pasado un largo tiempo - no recordaba que los baños de Londres fueran tan insoportables, calientes como un amante impaciente. El tiempo se hizo más lento y su visión se nubló. Usualmente no podía ver más allá de su brazo extendido sin sus lentes, pero ahora la distancia se había reducido a la mitad.

En la esquina funcionaba un horno con cubetas de agua al lado. Margaritas de oxeye flotaban en la superficie del agua: eran la fuente de la esencia herbal. El primer chorro de sudor lo golpeó mucho antes de que hubiera trepado hacia una banca en el segundo nivel. Draco ya estaba sentado en el último nivel, había jalado la gorra flexible por debajo de sus ojos. Lucía ridículo y Harry quería besarlo otra vez.

En lugar de eso, se acomodó descansando su espalda contra la banca tras él. Los asientos tenían un cómodo encantamiento para estar acojinados, pero estaba sudando tanto que no había gran diferencia. Echó un vistazo hacia Draco, quien había abierto su toalla mientras tanto. El tercer nivel de bancas estaba tan alto que Harry no podía ver nada excepto la cadera derecha de Draco, ligeramente sonrosada, su sudor era como gotas de rocío. Harry quería abrirle las piernas con un empujón, lamer ambos muslos hasta que Draco rogara... La cabeza de Harry giró al tiempo que su sangre trataba de correr desde la superficie de su piel hasta su miembro. Demasiado calor.

\- Esto no está ni adecuadamente caliente - se quejó Draco y tronó los dedos.

Un elfo doméstico apareció.

\- Más agua, amos. Enseguida, amos.

La puerta del horno se abrió de golpe. Una especie de cuchara se elevó, bajó hasta una de las cubetas y arrojó el agua dentro del horno. El agua siseó sobre las calientes piedras que había dentro y la respiración de Harry se aceleró con la humedad que fue agregada. El calor se coló en sus huesos y pronto estuvo cubierto de sudor. ¿Cómo podía Draco soportar el tercer nivel? No podía ser por la gorra.

La puerta del horno se cerró y el elfo desapareció. Draco dejó escapar un suspiro feliz, mientras que el cerebro de Harry se derretía. Tras quince minutos que parecieron una hora, se levantó dejando la toalla atrás.

\- Tiempo de refrescarse.

\- ¿Ya? - dijo Draco por debajo de la gorra - Una lástima.

\- Si me dices que debí haber usado la gorra te ahogaré en la piscina - advirtió Harry y caminó hacia la sala de ésta.

Varias estatuas raras, con curvas suaves que le recordaron a O'Carolan, se posaban en las esquinas alrededor de una suave piscina griega. Los ojos de un enfurecido dragón eran carbones ambarinos reflejados en el agua. Harry se puso en cuclillas a un lado y probó el agua. Helada. Eso era diferente. En las poco profundas bañeras de piedra londinenses, el agua estaba gratamente fresca, no congelante.

Detrás de él apareció el golpeteo de pies contra azulejos y Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado antes de que Draco pasara corriendo y se sumergiera en la piscina. Emergió segundos después, sacudiéndose para quitarse el cabello del rostro como un perro, sus hombros brillaban con la luz de los ojos del dragón.

\- Estás loco - declaró Harry.

Draco sonrió en una forma que predecía problemas para Harry y se acercó nadando. Estiró el brazo... y el corazón de Harry se detuvo un segundo al caer en el agua helada. Y luego estaba jadeando y temblando, con el cabello pegado al rostro al emerger. Eso es lo que te ganas por amenazarlo con ahogarlo.

\- Estás loco - afirmó Harry con los dientes rechinando y Draco se acercó nadando otra vez, pero esta vez besó a Harry y Harry se olvidó de que estaba frío y húmedo, se olvidó de todo excepto de la lengua de Draco en su boca, los brazos de Draco alrededor de su cuello.

Draco rompió el beso y dijo:

\- Regresemos - Harry no protestó. Hubiera sido capaz de seguir a Draco a Timbuctú tras un beso como ese.

De regreso en el baño de vapor, se sentaron lado a lado en la banca del segundo nivel. El corazón de Harry todavía estaba acelerado y probablemente no se detendría, no con este calor. Moverse requería esfuerzo pero puso su mano en la pierna de Draco y sus dedos se resbalaron en la piel sudada. Draco hizo un sonido desganado de protesta pero no se movió. La gorra graciosa caía coronando su cabello empapado. Harry inhaló profundamente y miró hacia el horno. Otras dos cubetas se acurrucaban cerca de la pared con dos frondosas ramas empapadas en una de ellas.

\- ¿Qué son esos? - preguntó.

\- Varas de abedul - dijo Draco y sonrió mostrando sus dientes -. Ya verás.

Alternaron dos veces más entre la piscina y el baño de vapor. Hubo más besos en el agua helada. Harry estaba mareado por los cambios de temperatura y podría haber estado así por siempre. Cuando regresaron al baño de vapor por tercera vez, Draco levantó una de las varas de la cubeta. El agua hizo cascada desde las hojas y una nueva fragancia se impregnó en el aire húmedo: una ácida mezcla entre salvia y pasto recién cortado.

\- Recuéstate sobre tu estómago - dijo Draco suavemente, levantando la vara.

Harry lo miró.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

\- Sólo confía en mí.

\- Es fácil decirlo - murmuró Harry, pero obedeció. Un momento después, la vara aterrizó en su espalda -. ¡Ey! - protestó, pero no lastimaba. Las hojas se sentían pesadas y calientes sobre su piel. Draco siguió dejando golpecitos sobre él, hacia su cuello y de regreso, abajo contra sus piernas y las plantas de sus pies, manteniendo un ritmo estable. La piel de Harry hormigueaba placenteramente y le sorprendió estar ansioso por el siguiente golpe. Draco lo estaba azotando, pero aún si fuera una práctica normal en los baños Durmstrang o no, a Harry le gustaba.

Los golpes pararon y Harry se giró para ver - Draco estaba enterrando la vara en la otra cubeta cerca de la pared. Regresó al lado de Harry y pasó las frías ramas desde su cuello hasta sus pies, tranquilizándolo. Harry se mordió los labios para no gemir.

\- Voltéate - dijo Draco, colocando otra vez la vara en la cubeta de agua caliente y tomando la otra. Repitió el cambio pasando por todo el frente de Harry, cuidadosamente evitando su vientre y entrepierna. Los ojos de Draco estaban oscuros al pasar las ramas por sobre el pecho de Harry, por sus piernas. La piel de Harry estaba quemándose, como aturdido por miles de Billywigs a la vez.

Se sentó lentamente. Draco se quedó de pie frente a él, con su pecho y su cuello sonrojados y su erección medio despierta. Harry extendió la mano, pero Draco lo detuvo. Harry lo miró hacia arriba.

\- Déjame - dijo.

\- Alguien podría...

\- Al demonio - interrumpió Harry y lo jaló; una mano se posó alrededor del miembro de Draco y la otra apretó su trasero. Mientras Harry metió el miembro de Draco en su boca, Draco jadeó y se encorvó hacia adelante, poniéndose más y más duro en el instante en que la lengua de Harry empezó a trabajar en la cabeza, resbaladiza y fría en comparación con el calor alrededor de ellos.

Harry había querido jugar y lamer y hacer a Draco rogarle, pero todo se le olvidó al chuparlo absolutamente, con sus dedos vagando en la piel sudorosa del trasero de Draco. Harry quería todo de él, cada centímetro, todo lo que pudiera exprimir de él. Draco se sujetó contra la banca del siguiente nivel sin protestar más. El calor rugía en las orejas de Harry; estaba cerca de desmayarse, así que se enfocó en masturbar a Draco con su pulgar y su índice al ritmo de su boca, adelante y atrás, más cerca cada vez a los increíbles rizos rubios que se pegaban al vientre de Draco.

Si el miembro de Draco hubiera estado más duro, hubiera sido hierro y Harry sentía la sangre corriendo bajo la suave piel cuando Draco soltó un ruido ahogado. Harry se siguió moviendo, chupando un poco más fuerte cada vez. Arriba de él, Draco gimió por lo bajo con urgencia. Sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante y la corriente bajo su piel se transformó en un profundo pulso cuando Draco se liberó sobre la lengua de Harry. Él no lo dejó ir hasta que la última gota desapareció. Las rodillas de Draco se doblaron cuando Harry las dejó ir finalmente y se hundió en la banca con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Mierda, eres bueno.

Harry trató de no sonar engreído.

\- Tengo mucha práctica - dijo, mirando a Draco para ver una fea llama en sus ojos. Era como si a Draco no le gustara oír sobre la práctica de Harry. ¿Celos? Ridículo. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Su cerebro estaba poniéndose lento otra vez, así que se levantó -. Creo que necesito enfriarme.

Draco soltó un débil resoplido.

\- Creo que ambos lo necesitamos.

El agua fría fue menos impactante esta vez, calmando el hormigueo dejado por el cambio brusco. Harry jaló a Draco y lo besó, suavemente al principio y luego firmemente, con cierto calor surgiendo de su pecho, desafiando el agua fría a su alrededor. Las piernas de Draco se enredaron alrededor de la cintura de Harry entonces y éste gimió por lo bajo en su garganta. Sus manos agarraron el trasero de Draco con fuerza, pero Draco no protestó, su boca estaba lista y dispuesta bajo la de Harry. La piscina estaba demasiado fría. Jadeando, Harry se separó y estudió los ángulos del rostro de Draco, la sombra en la base de su cuello, la gota de agua en su clavícula.

\- Te voy a hacer gritar la próxima vez - susurró y Draco tembló en sus manos.

Mientras caminaban de regreso al baño de vapor, la mirada de Harry aterrizó en las varas descansando pacíficamente en su cubeta.

\- Acuéstate - le pidió a Draco, ganándose una sonrisita -. ¿Importa cuán fuerte golpee? - preguntó, levantando una vara. Era más ligera de lo que esperaba.

\- Entre más fuerte mejor - respondió Draco y ocultó el rostro entre sus brazos flexionados.

A cada golpe de la vara la piel de Draco brillaba y su color se hacía más y más profundo mientras Harry trabajaba su espalda y sus piernas. Mirar el trasero de Draco volviéndose rosa de los latigazos encendió fuego en la entrepierna de Harry con un placer retorcido que crecía de algún lugar primitivo enterrado en un lugar profundo que no se atrevía a conocer. Metió la vara en agua fría y la pasó por la piel sonrosada de Draco y Draco gimió, largamente y tan profundo que el miembro de Harry se levantó en tiempo récord.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Harry cambió de vara y le pidió a Draco que se girara. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron ante la erección de Harry, luego se levantaron para encontrarse con los de Harry. Él sintió esos ojos fijos en él durante el tiempo que trabajó en el frente de Draco. Eso no ayudó para nada a su concentración, pero mantuvo la mirada de Draco mientras arrastraba las frías hojas sobre su pecho.

Se dio cuenta de que Draco le tomó la mano y lo dirigió hacia las regaderas. Draco lo empujó en un cubículo, con los azulejos fríos y sólidos contra su pared que eran lo único real excepto por la mano de Draco en su miembro, el suave cabello de Draco empapado y pegado a su mejilla. Harry trató de poner sus brazos alrededor de Draco pero no se movían, no con la mano de Draco firme y ajustada sobre él. La regadera los rociaba con torrentes de agua tibia y Harry cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el lento calor en su erección que iba hasta el punto de ebullición y más allá conforme los dedos de Draco bailaban sobre su miembro, como el toque ligero de las hojas alternando con una presión firme.

Quería a Draco de rodillas, lo quería contra la pared, pero en lugar de eso tomó lo que Draco le daba; su control se escabullía conforme Draco aceleraba sus movimientos. Harry enterró su rostro en el cuello de Draco y su boca buscó contacto ciegamente, su dentadura se clavó en la pálida piel sin pensarlo en el momento que el orgasmo se abrió paso en él y una avalancha de placer se derramó de su boca con un gemido ahogado.

Los labios de Draco encontraron los suyos bajo el agua y Harry dejó que lo besara, dejó que las manos de Draco resbalaran por su pecho, limpiando su corrida. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que Draco le pidiera en ese momento. No sólo quería follar con Draco hasta sacarle el cerebro, ya no. Quería más tardes como esta, más risas y besos, más de todo. Quería despertar al lado de Draco cada mañana, ir a volar, mirar partidos de Quidditch, leer en voz baja en sillas opuestas cerca de una chimenea. Era ridículo; era demasiado.

Harry prácticamente huyó de las regaderas, jaló su ropa en total desorden y se apareció a sus habitaciones. El "¿Potter?" confundido de Draco todavía sonaba en sus orejas al momento de quitarse la ropa de nuevo, deseando un baño adecuado sin los ojos ni manos de Draco sobre él, sin complicaciones. Estaba erecto otra vez, ya, y su puño se cerró alrededor de su miembro mientras se metía bajo el agua. Vio los oscurecidos ojos de Draco clavados en los suyos, sintió las piernas de Draco deslizarse alrededor de su cintura, escuchó a Draco gemir. Harry mantuvo su mano quieta y empujó contra su puño rápido, fuerte, sin aliento, deseandodeseando _deseando_ y su grito enronquecido se bañó de desesperación cuando se corrió.

Estaba enamorándose de Draco Malfoy y no quería detenerse.

  
/

  
Draco lucía como si no hubiera dormido nada la noche anterior y Harry quería arrancarse la capa e ir hasta él, disculparse por correr, besarlo y esperar que todo estuviera bien otra vez. Deseó que un salón lleno de estudiantes no los estuviera viendo. Se obligó a poner atención a la clase; esto era su trabajo en Durmstrang. Eran chicos de séptimo trabajando para el equivalente de los ÉXTASIS, que incluía un proyecto independiente. Un chico corpulento de la primera fila hacía gestos a un frasco de cristal que contenía una araña enferma con las patas peludas irritadas. Ron hubiera estado contento, con Artes Oscuras o sin ellas.

\- La maldición reduce visiblemente las lesiones por viruela de dragón. Observe - dijo el chico. Su varita emitió un rayo de luz oscura hacia la boca del frasco. La araña se movió nerviosamente y lanzó sonidos chirriantes, pero las lesiones disminuyeron -. Si puedo aislar el efecto benéfico de la maldición y compararlo con algunos ingredientes, podría desarrollar una poción que trabajaría dos veces más rápido que los hechizos de Grunhilda.

¿Viruela de dragón? ¿Estaba usando magia oscura para encontrar una cura para la viruela de dragón?

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace la maldición? - preguntó Draco, inclinándose hacia adelante.

\- Rompe la conexión entre los dos hemisferios del cerebro - dijo el chico -. No hace nada a la araña... las arañas no tienen cerebro. Pero la lastima, creo, pero no puedo saberlo ahora.

Había maldiciones que hervían la sangre, separaban miembros, volvían los intestinos gusanos come carne o destruían permanentemente la habilidad para moverse. Los niños los manejaban con calma experta, observando y tomando notas mientras los insectos se retorcían y protestaban dentro de sus frascos.

Y aún así, ninguno de estos niños era un mago oscuro. Muchos de ellos querían servir a una gran causa con lo que aprendían. Harry había escuchado a algunos de ellos mencionando que tenían esperanzas de ser aprendices de sanador. Estos adolescentes estaban trabajando en el control de enfermedades. En Hogwarts, los de séptimo grado aprendían a producir un Patronus. No era sorprendente que la medimagia británica estaba muy por detrás del resto del mundo.

Aquellos que no aspiraban a ser sanadores, iban a estudiar para aurores. Ashot, el chico azerbaijani de la última fila, le había confiado a Harry unos días atrás que había venido a estudiar aquí desde Andakhwarah, Irán, lejos de su familia para poder aprender todo sobre las Artes Oscuras apara así ayudar a fundar la primera fuerza de aurores en su país.

\- ¿Por qué estás aprendiendo Artes Oscuras si quieres luchar contra ellas? - le había preguntado Harry.

El chico lo había mirado con incredulidad.

\- ¿Cómo podríamos pelear contra ellas si no las conocemos? Debemos conocer al enemigo, para pelear contra él.

Toda su vida, Harry había despreciado las Artes Oscuras, considerándolas como una rama de la magia dedicada al mal, pero Durmstrang estaba muy lejos de ser los Slytherins conspiradores que había imaginado. Incluso el Slytherin conspirador que residía ahí había logrado meterse en la mente de Harry y tal vez hasta en su corazón.

Harry había visto suficiente de las clases de Artes Oscuras para escribir un reporte convincente para Kinglsey. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era saber la ubicación de Durmstrang. Y descubrir lo que Draco significaba para él.

  
/

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26848>  



	4. Love Like a Razorblade Por Regan

  
Love Like a Razorblade por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: (El amor es como una navaja). Traducción del fanfic de Furiosity. "Como todo lo que es poderoso, el amor es un arma." Harry recibe una misión que lo llevará a Durmstrang, donde el profesor de Artes Oscuras llamará irremediablemente su atención. (Ocurre después del séptimo libro)  
 **  
**  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  6 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 25568 Lecturas: 8281  
Publicado: 01/02/08 Actualizado: 17/02/08 

  


  


Cuarta parte por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


  
**  
**Gracias Anna Lylian por betear. Si queda algún error, es mío y no se los presto para sus sucios propósitos, gente, no se los presto. Búsquense sus propios errores.

Este es una parte corta, por lo que prometo que la siguiente parte estará aquí para el jueves (diría que para mañana pero los miércoles me es imposible conectarme, ¡lo siento!).

Gracias a todos los que leen y gracias miles a los que comentan.

  


  


 

 

 **Love Like a Razorblade**   
**(El amor es como una navaja)**   
**Cuarta parte**

 _  
_   
_El vapor no está sólo en sus pulmones, está en sus ojos. Una capa muy gruesa. Muy oscura. Una pálida figura emerge de entre la niebla frente a él. Draco. Sentado en una banca de madera con los ojos cerrados, su miembro curveando pacíficamente contra su muslo._

 _Harry suelta un sonido, como un gruñido, y los ojos de Draco se abren enseguida. Son plata líquida, tan claros que parecen blancos._

 _\- Harry - dice Draco, sonriendo ligeramente._

 _Harry la tiene dura, pero Draco no se mueve. Harry sabe que Draco puede verlo, ver cuánto lo desea, pero Draco sólo se sienta ahí con diversión._

 _Los ojos de Harry esconcen de amargura._

 _\- No me quieres - gruñe -. ¿Por qué dijiste que me querías?_

 _Los labios de Draco se mueven, pero lo que sea que esté diciendo se ve eclipsado por un chillido:_

 _\- ¿Amo Potter?_

\- ¿Eh? - Harry se sentó en su cama, con los ojos apenas abiertos como una lija -. ¿Qué...? - ¿Qué estaba haciendo Timka en su habitación?

\- El profesor Malfoy está en la puerta, amo Potter. Le ha ordenado a Timka que despierte al amo Potter inmediatamente - las orejas del elfo cayeron y Harry sintió pena por él. No podía ser fácil, ser asignado a un profesor pero tener que escuchar a todos los demás y a los estudiantes, además.

\- Está bien - dijo, girando para bajarse de la cama -. Ve y dile que venga aquí.

Timka salió de prisa y Harry fue a la carrera hacia su guardarropa en busca de una camisa: sus pijamas estaban obviamente abultadas. Apenas se había puesto la camisa encima cuando Draco entró, vestido con una bata sobre sus pijamas y con el cabello desordenado. Harry sólo lo miró. No habían hablado en dos días.

\- Petrenko me acaba de despertar - dijo Draco, como si una referencia al profesor de Astronomía y Adivinación explicara su presencia en la recámara de Harry a las cinco de la mañana -. Abre las cortinas, hay algo que tienes que ver.

Harry odió que su primer impulso fuera hacer lo que Draco le ordenaba. Se volvía un absoluto dejado cuando estaba enamorado, que era por lo que evitaba líos emocionales.

\- Es un mal hábito - dijo - entrar a empujones en la habitación de las personas y demandar que hagan cosas sin una explicación.

Draco ladeó su cabeza.

\- ¿Podrías por favor mover tu excepcionalmente magnífico trasero hacia esa ventana y abrir las cortinas?

Un calorcito surgió en Harry ante el tono juguetón de Draco, su ligera sonrisa y el cumplido. Con su cabello sin cepillar Draco lucía más joven y los ángulos de su rostro más suaves. Harry no podía pelear contra esto. Fue hacia la ventana e hizo la cortina a un lado. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero una trémula luz brillaba en el horizonte. El frío ondeaba contra el vidrio.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que estoy haciendo esto?

Draco se puso a su lado.

\- Ya verás. Observa.

La línea de luz que abrazaba el horizonte se hizo más amplia.

\- ¿No es demasiado temprano para que amanezca? - preguntó Harry.

\- Precisamente. Observa. No dura mucho.

La línea era mucho más grande ahora, y luego se volvió un cuadrado, hecho con relojes de arena, escalando hacia la pálida luz, deslumbrando como el sol. _Era_ el sol. Harry temía parpadear.

\- ¿Esto es magia?

\- Un espejismo polar. Petrenko sabe la explicación, pero nunca he podido entenderla.

\- Un espejismo - repitió Harry, absorto -. Pensé que eso sólo pasaba en el desierto.

\- Este lugar es un desierto - dijo Draco -: uno frío.

Tan rápido como había venido, el espejismo se fue en un parpadeo y el cielo se oscureció una vez más, con un resplandor trémulo cerca del horizonte. Harry miró a Draco.

\- Gracias - dijo -. No es algo que hubiera visto jamá, creo.

Draco sonrió sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Crees?

Harry se inclinó contra el congelado alfeizar y jaló a Draco sobre su regazo.

\- Ahora bien, empezaba a pensar que nunca te iba a ver desnudo y ya ves cómo terminó eso.

La sonrisa de Draco se puso tensa.

\- ¿Por qué escapaste de esa forma? Como si hubiera una armada de hipogrifos invisibles que te persiguiera.

\- De hecho, la había - dijo Harry con el rostro serio -. Esos hipogrifos invisibles realmente llegaron para mí. No puedo imaginar por qué - los labios de Draco estaban a centímetros de distancia. Harry apretó su agarre en las caderas de Draco y levantó la vista -. Quédate conmigo - murmuró, mirando con fascinación los ojos de Draco que parpadearon con inseguridad y con el mismo deseo que Harry sentía.

\- Los elfos domésticos comentan - dijo Draco, con un poco de esfuerzo -. Esto no es apropiado, todavía tenemos que trabajar.

 _No me quieres._ El sueño de Draco regresó a su mente con fuerza. Soltó a Draco y se alejó con la mandíbula apretada.

\- Vete, entonces - ¿por qué estaba tan furioso?

La sonrisa de Draco fue agria.

\- Es muy agradable ser recordado sobre el lugar en el que estamos, ¿no?

 _No sé dónde estamos. Si te dijera que quiero más de ti te reirías y me llamarías un idiota sentimental._ Harry quería decirlo, pero no podía. Se giró hacia la ventana de nuevo para no ver cuando Draco se marchara.

No se volvió a dormir después de eso, y estaba tan apabullado al final del día que se olvidó que era viernes y Draco se habría ido tras su última clase. Tal vez así era mejor. Sin Draco alrededor, Harry podría pensar otra vez, podría descifrar qué era ese extraño capricho amoroso que eclipsaba todo lo demás dentro de su mente.

Además, tenía trabajo que hacer. El espejismo polar era su única pista real hasta ese momento y podría ser la mejor. Tenía una semana. Una semana para conocer la ubicación de Durmstrang, tomar notas sobre la instrucción en Artes Oscuras y decidir qué hacer con Draco Malfoy.

Harry llamó a Hermione el sábado y le describió el espejismo. Ella frunció el ceño mientras lo escuchaba y luego sacudió la cabeza.

\- No tengo idea de lo que podría ser, no me he encontrado con nada como eso.

\- Me dijeron que no era mágico - dijo Harry. Se preguntó qué diría Hermione si le dijera quién se lo había mostrado y qué es lo que había estado haciendo además de trabajo de Durmstrang. Blaise era una cosa; apenas habían interactuado en la escuela. Draco Malfoy sería difícil de explicar a sus amigos. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que Harry tuviera que ocultarles su trabajo; no quería hacer lo mismo con su vida amorosa.

\- Iré a casa de mamá y papá y veré si puedo usar su computadora para buscar sobre ello - dijo Hermione -. Si es un fenómeno natural, los muggles probablemente saben de él. ¿Es importante?

Harry trató de sonar desinteresado.

\- Nah - dijo -. Sólo curiosidad. Sería gracioso que esto revelara la ubicación exacta de Durmstrang, ¿no?

\- Estoy segura que Kinglsey estaría complacido - dijo Hermione -. Oh, creo que Ron está en casa. ¿Quieres decirle hola?

Harry pensó sobre la conversación que habían tenido el fin de semana anterior y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Sólo me va a dar lata con lo de la tienda de Edimburgo otra vez, y ya le dije que no puedo resolver eso desde aquí. Lo veré la semana que viene.

Hermione lo llamó otra vez al siguiente día.

\- Novaya Zemlya - dijo, a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- El espejismo que describiste. Los muggles lo llaman el efecto Novaya Zemlya... es una isla de la costa norte de Rusia y es el único lugar donde ese espejismo polar toma lugar, en particular.

\- ¿El único lugar en el mundo?

\- Hasta donde sabemos. De hecho es una muy buena apuesta para Durmstrang. La isla es apenas habitable por el frío y los muggles la usan como terrenos para probar armas.

\- Gracias, Hermione - dijo Harry, sonriendo. Ahora era cuestión de buscar información sobre este Novaya Zemlya y compararla con la que había conseguido: patrones climáticos, el valle del castillo y el glaciar al norte. Si su suerte seguía así, sería todo.

La biblioteca no restringía el acceso a sus mapas ya que Durmstrang no estaba marcado en ninguno de ellos. Harry pasó la mayor parte de la mañana con el Magnificente Atlas de la Rusia Mágica, estudiando la isla de Novaya Zemlya y bosquejando su propio mapa. Salió con una escoba al atardecer. Hasta que el cielo se puso oscuro, voló por los alrededores del castillo, su pluma auto-entintada marcaba las colinas y las áreas boscosas con sus pequeños arrollos parpadeando entre los árboles.

Más tarde, Harry comparó sus dos mapas. Una gran X marcaba la locación de Durmstrang en ambos y si lanzaba un Hechizo Desilusionador en su boceto aéreo, encajaría perfectamente sobre el bosquejo topológico. La misión estaba malditamente cumplida. Ahora tenía una semana para resolver lo de Draco.

/

\- El profesor Malfoy fue llamado por una emergencia familiar - dijo Nesterov en la clase de cuarto año del lunes. Harry, quien había mirado fijamente a Nesterov, sin comprender, desde que había llegado al salón, se movió bajo su capa -. Empezaremos la revisión para sus exámenes finales, los cuales, como espero que estén conscientes, están a dos meses de distancia...

Nesterov no había dicho cuándo volvería Draco. ¿Qué había pasado? Tras la clase, Harry se apareció en sus habitaciones y encontró el espejo de Kingsley, pero se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de llamar. ¿Qué diría? ¿ _Kingsley, necesito saber qué está pasando con los Malfoy_? ¿Por qué preguntaría Harry por los Malfoy cuando no había mostrado interés en ellos desde la guerra? Su vida privada no era asunto de Kingsley y Harry no tenía intención de decirle a nadie más aparte de Blaise sobre Draco hasta que... ¿hasta cuándo?

El fin de semana se acercaba y a Harry se le acabaron las cosas de las que hablar en sus clases. Ya les había dicho a los estudiantes sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte y sobre los Horcruxes, les había mostrado formas de mejorar sus escudos y trucos para sacar a sus oponentes de balance y desarmarlos. Draco seguía sin regresar. Nesterov aparecía en cada clase de Artes Oscuras y nadie parecía feliz de verlo ahí.

La tarde del viernes Nesterov invitó a Harry a una improvisada fiesta de te con los otros profesores para decirle adiós y su visita terminó. Tras empacar, Harry bajó a las habitaciones de Draco por última vez. No sabía qué haría ahí, pero no podía simplemente irse.

\- El profesor Malfoy se ha ido para resolver asuntos familiares - dijo la voz de Dimka tras la puerta. Sonaba como si hubiera estado diciéndolo en voz alta cada hora durante toda esa semana.

\- Lo sé - dijo Harry -. Déjame pasar.

\- A Dimka no se le permite...

\- Te ordeno que me dejes pasar, Dimka - la posición temporal de Harry como profesor duraba hasta la media noche, así que todavía podía ordenarle cosas a los elfos domésticos.

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró. Aunque no había ni una mota de polvo a la vista, el lugar tenía cierto aire de descuido. Los calderos de Draco estaban silenciosos y fríos. Dimka se agachó contra la puerta sin mirar a Harry.

\- No tocaré nada - le dijo al elfo -. Me voy esta noche y quería escribirle al profesor Malfoy una carta de despedida - no fue sino hasta que lo dijo que supo que era lo que haría.

Los pensamientos que se apretujaban en su cerebro lucirían mejor en papel.

Dimka le trajo los implementos para escribir y Harry pasó sus buenas dos horas tratando de componer una carta que no comprometiera a ninguno de ellos en caso de caer en las manos equivocadas. Una letra que le dijera a Draco todo lo que necesitaba saber pero que no hiciera que Harry sonara desesperado. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Dejó la carta final sobre la mesa de café de Draco, con la tinta todavía secándose.

 _Estimado Draco,_

 _Espero que lo que te haya requerido esté resuelto para el momento en que leas esta carta. Mi tiempo aquí se ha terminado y estaré tomando el traslador a Moscú esta noche._   
_Gracias por todo lo que hiciste durante mi estancia aquí. Has hecho de este viaje algo mucho más placentero de lo que el trabajo debiera ser._

 __  
_Desearía poder haberte dicho adiós en persona. De hecho, desearía que no hubiera necesidad de decir adiós. Me has sorprendido de la mejor manera posible y espero verte de nuevo._

 __  
_Harry._   


/

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26848>  



	5. Love Like a Razorblade Por Regan

  
Love Like a Razorblade por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: (El amor es como una navaja). Traducción del fanfic de Furiosity. "Como todo lo que es poderoso, el amor es un arma." Harry recibe una misión que lo llevará a Durmstrang, donde el profesor de Artes Oscuras llamará irremediablemente su atención. (Ocurre después del séptimo libro)  
 **  
**  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  6 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 25568 Lecturas: 8281  
Publicado: 01/02/08 Actualizado: 17/02/08 

  


  


Quinta parte por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


¿Preparados para el gran "kabúm!" de la historia?  
Anna Lylian beteó este cap, si quedan errores son míos :D

  


  


  
**Love Like a Razorblade**   
**(El amor es como una navaja)**   
**Quinta parte**   


**  
**

Hacía seis meses que Harry había terminado lo de Durmstrang, dejando atrás una carta para Draco. Al principio había pensado que Dimka habría movido la carta una vez que Harry se había ido. Después de todo, Harry no le había ordenado no tocarla y de cualquier forma las   
órdenes  
de Harry no hubieran durado mucho.

Así que había mandado lechuzas, exentas de la política de privacidad de Durmstrang. Las lechuzas habían regresado malhumoradas y con las cartas de Harry aún atadas con fuerza. Había indicado a la última que no regresara si no tenía respuesta y había regresado tres días después con una nota garabateada junto a la carta de Harry: _Regresar al remitente_.

Harry miró fijamente los tres memorándums que se peleaban por salir de su archivero.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - murmuró - ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Había esperado que el enamoramiento cediera con el tiempo, pero sólo se había vuelto más fuerte. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan brusco con Draco la mañana que habían mirado el espejismo polar? Draco se lo había mostrado en un obvio desplante de afecto, pero Harry había estado demasiado tenso tratando de evitar enamorarse de Draco.

 _¿Obvio desplante de afección? Sigue soñando. Si le importaras por lo menos habría abierto tus cartas._ Esa voz seca y rígida le recordó a Harry a Snape y esos días era su única fuente de fría lógica.

Al principio, Draco había llenado sólo sus sueños, pero últimamente los pensamientos sobre Draco consumían cada momento estando despierto: pensamientos de encontrarlo, poner sus brazos alrededor de Draco y no dejarlo escapar esta vez. Bajo el pretexto de un nuevo interés en Rusia, Harry pasaba todo su tiempo lidiando con vínculos en el ministerio ruso, manteniendo su atención en el tráfico y el comercio, esperando alguna noticia.

La emergencia familiar había sido una mentira. Los Malfoy no habían tenido emergencias desde la desaparición de Voldemort, aunque Narcisa y Lucius sí pasaban los fines de semana fuera de su mansión en Wiltshire. Eso coincidía con la historia de Draco, excepto porque ningún Malfoy había tenido tierras en Suecia.

Harry suspiró.

\- Vengan aquí - les dijo a los memorándums, que planearon felizmente fuera del archivero y aterrizaron en su escritorio.

 _¡COME ALGO!_ proclamó el primer memorándum, escrito por la mano de Hermione. Ahogándose, Harry escribió: _¿Vienes_ _a comer conmigo?_ y lo dobló, luego lo miró zarpar hacia la puerta.

Luego Percy: _Este es sólo un recordatorio amigable de que las contribuciones para Verano de Caridad serán recogidas el viernes. Un profundo agradecimiento para los que ya han contribuido. ¡Los niños de Mount Uratu sobrevivirán gracias a su generosidad!_ Harry lo tiró a la basura.

Kingsley: Tengo algo para ti; resp. Maldición Imperius. Accidentes en Rusia. Ven rápido.

Harry se levantó de su silla como si hubiera visto una Snitch, caminó por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Kingsley y entró tras unos toques superficiales en la puerta.

Kingsley estaba sentado, estudiando detenidamente un enorme expediente lleno de pergamino y fotografías. Al entrar Harry, Kingsley cerró el expediente y lo empujó por el escritorio. La etiqueta decía _Erotaserum_.

\- La traducción se hizo apenas esta mañana. Te llamé tan pronto como supe.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Harry, tomando asiento.

\- La razón de esos rumores que me hicieron enviarte a Durmstrang hace seis meses. Ha estado pasando por un tiempo, pero el Ministro ruso apenas nos acaba de permitir la información... atrapamos a un contrabandista que trataba de traer estas cosas a Londres.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

Kingsley se frotó el puente de la nariz.

\- Se llama Erotaserum y ya le di Clasificación C. Es una poción que causa que el que la bebe se enamore. Realmente enamorado.

\- Imposible - dijo Harry -. Ni siquiera la poción de Amortentia puede...

Kingsley elevó una mano.

\- Es posible. Todo está en ese expediente. ¿Recuerdas que no podíamos verle ni pies ni cabeza a esos reportes de maldiciones imperius? Asumimos que tenía que ser eso, ya que nada más podría producir este tipo de comportamiento. Los magos y brujas dejaban a sus familias, escapaban con las personas más improbables y permanecían desaparecidos. Sólo unos pocos, al principio, pero ahora la mitad de Rusia está inundada con esta cosa. Nunca fue la maldición imperius, era Erotaserum.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no restringen las ventas? Es simple.

\- Lo hicieron. Pero conoces bien el mercado negro de Rusia, es el más fuerte del mundo. Puedes obtener cualquier cosa por el precio indicado y el Erotaserum está en su punto justo ahora.

Harry asintió y miró el expediente.

\- Así que, ¿me quiere en esto?

\- De tiempo completo. Hay una... complicación. Es, en parte, una razón por la que el Ministerio ruso está trabajando con nosotros.

\- ¿De qué habla?

\- Llévatelo - dijo Kingsley -. Estúdialo todo, luego hablaremos. Tengo que entrevistarme con los representantes de Túnez en diez minutos y todavía no he aprendido su saludo ritual.

Harry cargó el expediente hasta su oficina. Tras leer el resumen del reporte canceló su comida con Hermione.

Los efectos del Erotaserum no son identificables con aquellos de las pociones de amor tradicionales. La víctima experimenta síntomas hacia el primer ser humano que ve tras ingerir la poción. Los síntomas comienzan con una fuerte atracción sexual, en muchos casos no justificable por la apariencia física del objeto de deseo. Esta atracción se combina entonces con enamoramiento platónico, una disposición no natural de enfatizar los aspectos positivos del objeto de deseo por sobre los negativos. La víctima puede experimentar cambios de humor y estados de fuga confusos, pero estos son atribuidos al estar enamorado...

La poción se mezcla con la sangre de la víctima permanentemente, alterando su estructura. De esta manera, no hay necesidad de ingerirla repetidamente, como hay que hacer con las pociones de amor que hay en el mercado. No hay cantidad mínima requerida; la poción parece trabajar incluso con unos mililitros...

El ingrediente clave de la poción parece ser un rastro de sangre de un humano desconocido (mágico, puro)...

Cuando Harry había tomado su curso acelerado para ser auror, había tenido que leer un libro de dolencias mágicas para la unidad de Sanación. Días después seguía sin ser capaz de sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que sufría cada una de esas dolencias. Un punto en su espalda le había parecido los inicios de viruela de dragón. Su supervisor de entrenamiento le había asegurado que le pasaba a uno de cada cinco sanadores y a uno de cada siete aurores.

Aún así, mientras leía el reporte que resumía los efectos del Erotaserum, mientras leía los seis casos estudiados anexados al reporte, se vio a sí mismo entre las víctimas. Se vio en Durmstrang, con su profunda añoranza por Draco que había surgido de la nada y se había intensificado en lugar de ceder. Harry enojándose por nada y luego calmándose igual de rápido. La forma en que la simple masturbación que le había hecho Draco lo había hecho trizas. Ese amor que era como una navaja.  
 _  
"Rumores acerca de la maldición imperius... todo parece ser rastreable hacia la escuela..."  
"Dime que no pusiste nada en el vino."  
"Sólo una poción de amor, no te preocupes._"

La mente de Harry quería colapsar como si alguien hubiera lanzado esa maldición de luz oscura que separaba los hemisferios del cerebro... La mitad de su mente hablaba con la voz seca de Snape, diciéndole que había sido drogado. La otra mitad, junto con su cuerpo, añoraba a Draco.

\- Tiene que ser el síndrome de entrenamiento en Sanación otra vez - murmuró Harry.

 _Al ser informado sobre el Erotaserum, la víctima generalmente se niega a creerlo. Una víctima, cuyo objeto de deseo murió en un accidente aéreo, descubrió la verdad al revisar sus papeles y perdió la razón. Actualmente, está bajo tratamiento intensivo en la clínica Poliakovskaya en Ekaterimburgo. Hay una ligera correlación entre la habilidad de aceptar la verdad y la habilidad de resistir a la maldición Imperius...  
_  
Esto no era sobre él. Él estaba perfectamente sano. ¿Cuál era el truco que le había enseñado su supervisor? ¿Imaginarlo en alguien más? ¿Imaginarlo en tu peor enemigo? Volteó la página y Draco le sonrió desde una fotografía, una cándida escena tomada en un gran salón con muchas columnas de cristal. El cabello platinado de Draco se reflejaba en los vidrios y un halo brillaba alrededor suyo.

Hermoso.

 _Productor_ , decía el pie de foto. La sangre de Harry corrió lenta y fríamente. Con dedos firmes removió el clip que sostenía la fotografía contra un delgado pergamino.

 _Draco Malfoy, ciudadano británico. Tiene permiso de residencia permanente válido. Bajo protección de varios carteles. Rol exacto en la distribución de Erotaserum desconocido; el oficial del caso sospecha que es un participante en el flujo de la poción de Moscú hacia las provincias. Dirección exacta desconocida; fotografía tomada en casa de la figura del bajo mundo Sepan Vasiliev y confiscada durante una redada en busca de contrabando. Se asume que es peligroso debido a sus asociaciones con..._   


  


  
/  


  
Stepan Vasiliev podría ser una figura del bajo mundo, pero necesitó poca persuasión para decirle a Harry dónde encontrar a Draco. Con sus ocho guardaespaldas en el suelo y las patéticas barreras  
de su mansión hechas trizas con dos hechizos, estuvo complacido de decirle a Harry que no sabía dónde vivía Draco, sólo dónde hacía sus negocios. Pensó que Harry era un miembro de un cartel rival y Harry no lo corrigió. Cuando se fue se había terminado el tiempo de su hechizo de memoria inverso para hablar ruso.

Necesitaba moverse rápido. El elemento sorpresa había funcionado con Vasiliev, pero Draco no sería carne fácil. Harry no tenía derecho a hacer esto, técnicamente; Kingsley le había conseguido permiso para entrar en Rusia, pero ciertamente no tenía permiso para ponerse agresivo con los ciudadanos rusos. Draco, como fuera, era ciudadano británico.

Draco hacía sus negocios en una lúgubre tienda en los túneles subterráneos de lo que en Moscú equivalía al callejón Diagon. Harry desdobló el cuello de su túnica al estilo ruso para ponerla bajo sus ojos y entró; su mente era el perfecto balance entre furia y anticipación. No había dejado de estar enojado con Draco desde que se había enterado del Erotaserum. La añoranza no se había ido, tampoco.

Había cabinas estorbando en el interior de la tienda, con sus anaqueles alineados llenos de botellas de pociones idénticas brillando en rojo rubí a la luz de una sola antorcha. Un único anaquel había tras un pequeño escritorio, contenía botellas de color ambarino y Draco estaba de pie ahí, de espaldas a la puerta sosteniendo una botella a contra luz. Dijo algo en ruso.

Harry dio dos pasos más y se bajó el cuello, con la varita lista en su bolsillo. Podía hacer poco en territorio ruso, pero podía defenderse si lo necesitaba. Draco se giró con irritación en el rostro y su mandíbula cayó al ver a Harry.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - preguntó. Dios, su voz. Harry había olvidado lo que la voz de Draco le había hecho aún antes de que Draco tuviera oportunidad de envenenarlo -. Supongo que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que querías verme otra vez - una ligera sonrisa bailó en sus labios.

\- Me envenenaste, tú, maldita serpiente - escupió Harry. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de esfuerzo. Todo su ser protestaba contra lastimar a Draco, aún con una palabra de desinterés.

La sonrisa de Draco no decayó.

\- ¿Sabes quién era Laverne Montmorency? - preguntó.

\- Un tipo francés - dijo Harry sin pensarlo. Y se dio cuenta, tardíamente, que era la peor persona para detener a Draco-. Tendría que pelear contra cada impulso que le decía actuar como Draco quería, forzarse a no caer a los pies de Draco. La poción corríapor _sus venas_.

\- A Laverne de Montmorency se le acredita la invención de las pociones de amor - continuó Draco -. También era un estafador. Sus famosas pociones de amor volvían estúpidos a los hombres y todos lloraban que el amor verdadero era imposible de manufacturar o imitar - Harry sólo lo miró fijamente -. Eso - prosiguió, señalando las botellas rojas al otro lado de la habitación - es Erotaserum. Tan poderoso como la Amortentia y mucho más refinado. Obliga al que bebe a convencerse de que ama a la persona que ve primero tras beber la poción. Se da cuenta de las faltas y errores del otro. Lo que siente no es el capricho terrible que resulta de la preparación de Montmorency. No está obsesionado. Está enamorado. La mente es un lugar maravilloso.

\- Guárdate los discursos para el Winzengamot - dijo Harry -. Sabemos sobre tu sucia poción y ya es una sustancia de Clasificación C, prohibida en Inglaterra.

\- ¿Sucia? He embotellado el amor y se lo he dado al mundo. Obviamente tienes estándares muy diferentes de lo que es sucio.

Harry tembló de indignación.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Llamas a esto amor? ¡No conocerías el amor ni aunque te estuviera matando!

Draco dejó la botella ambarina y caminó hacia él.

\- No sabes nada, Potter. De cualquier forma, me acusaste de envenenarte. Pensé que podría aclararte el asunto. No tenía idea de lo eficiente que es el Ministerio estos días.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? - preguntó Harry - ¿Cuándo me lo diste?

\- La primera tarde juntos. El Erotaserum no tiene sabor ni esencia y su color es perfecto para combinarlo con vino o té.

 _Sólo una poción de amor; no te preocupes._

\- Tú... ¡incluso lo admitiste!

La sonrisa de Draco se volvió juguetona.

\- Sí, lo hice. No es mi culpa que eligieras beber el vino incluso después de que te dije que había una poción de amor en él. Lo tomaste por tu propia voluntad - hizo un puchero exagerado -. Pensé que significaba que te gustaba.

Harry balbuceó: se le fueron las palabras. ¿Cómo podía discutir con alguien que claramente estaba loco? Alguien a quien, carajo, todavía quería demasiado.

\- ¿Por qué? - se ahogó. _¿Pero qué hay del primer beso? ¿Qué hay del glaciar? ¿El baño de vapor? ¿El espejismo? ¿Imaginé todo eso? ¿Me estaba auto engañando diciendo que era añoranza cuando sólo había repugnancia?_ \- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció.

\- Porque podía hacerlo. Porque te odio. Te odio por salvar mi vida, por ser un maldito héroe, por subir en el ministerio mientras yo sólo podía mirar. Te odio, Potter, y siempre lo haré. Nesterov me despidió por tu culpa. Le dijiste al Ministro sobre el espejismo polar que te mostré, ¿no?

\- Nunca le dije nada sobre ti - dijo Harry -. Ni siquiera le dije que te había visto - ¿por qué estaba dándole explicaciones a este pedazo de suciedad menos que humana? Las palabras cortaron su corazón al pensarlo siquiera.

\- Eso no importa. Tu elfo doméstico sabía que te visité en tus habitaciones la mañana del último espejismo. Cuando Nesterov empezó a investigar, el elfo le dijo todo. Fui prontamente invitado a la oficina del director e informado que mis servicios ya no eran requeridos.

\- Por eso nunca respondiste mis lechuzas.

\- No hubiera respondido de todas formas. Te odio.

\- ¿Y aún así me hiciste enamorarme de ti? ¿Porque me odias tanto?

\- No hay victoria mejor. Lo que sea que me hagas, lo lamentarás para siempre. Me _amas_.

Draco cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó, suave y tiernamente, incongruente con lo que había hecho, aunque todas sus palabras no tenían significado en ese momento. Ahí era adonde pertenecía. Harry exhaló lentamente y la mano que apretaba su varita se relajó para salir de su bolsillo y descansar en la espalda baja de Draco. Se sentía tan bien...

\- Draco - susurró dentro del beso. Draco lo empujó.

\- ¿Lo ves? Tratarás de luchar contra ello ahora que sabes que es el Erotaserum, pero no puedes luchar contra ti mismo.

Harry miró, aturdido y furioso, mientras Draco caminó otra vez hacia su escritorio. La botella de líquido ambarino voló por los aires hacia él y Harry la atrapó justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué...?

Draco no lo estaba mirando.

\- El antídoto. Tómalo y quítate de mi vista.

Harry miró la botella fijamente.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu victoria? ¿No temes que al beber esto te lleve para ser juzgado y condenado a Azkaban?

\- Inventar una poción de amor no es una causa para enviar a alguien a Azkaban y no tienes una orden de captura, ¿o sí? O una orden de extradición. Te tomarás el antídoto y te irás y nunca me volverás a encontrar.

Al pensar que nunca volvería a ver a Draco de nuevo, Harry sintió que la desesperación lo llenaba. Tenía que liberarse de ese veneno que estaba en su sangre.

Descorchó la botella y derramó el contenido por su garganta, incluso cuando un pensamiento tardío lo golpeó: ¿qué tal si no era el antídoto? ¿qué tal si ahora había tomado veneno real? Demasiado tarde. El líquido dorado pasó por su garganta dejando un rastro amargo en su lengua. Su primer impulso había sido creer lo que Draco decía, confiar en él. Confiar.

Si era veneno todavía no lo estaba matando.

\- No me siento diferente - dijo Harry, alzando la vista -. Todavía te quiero.

La sonrisa de Draco era lobuna.

\- No puedo evitar ser sexy.

\- ¿Qué me diste? - demandó Harry. Su sangre estaba alternando entre fuego y hielo; por su frente comenzaba a resbalar sudor.

\- Te lo dije, el antídoto. Una vez que hayas dormido por una noche tu mente se ordenará de nuevo pacíficamente y estarás libre de los efectos del Erotaserum. Considéralo un pago por tus servicios.

La mirada significativa de Draco le recordó a Harry esos mismos ojos llenos de placer, el miembro de Draco en su boca...

\- Eres un monstruo - dijo Harry, probando sus palabras. Ya no hacían que su mente gritara protestas.

\- Lord Voldemort era un monstruo. Yo sólo creo que debería haber un poco más de amor en el mundo. ¿No crees que es una intención noble?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

\- Desearía que me hubieras dejado solo después de esa primera noche. Desearía no haber aprendido a quererte.

\- Si tan sólo los deseos fueran Thestrals - dijo Draco -. Yo te quería, a pesar de lo mucho que te odiaba. Y fue divertido. Pero creo que igualmente deberías tener el antídoto porque eres demasiado fuerte para dejar que la poción te afecte ahora que sabes de ella. Lástima.

\- Me repugnas - dijo Harry -. No creas que te librarás de esta.

\- Ya lo hice.

\- Sólo es cuestión de conseguir una orden.

\- No, por el antídoto - dijo Draco con una sonrisita engreída y golpeteó su frente con su dedo índice -. Sólo está aquí y está protegido contra veritaserum. No usarías la maldición imperius.

Harry respondió con una sonrisa grosera.

\- Puedo persuadir al Ministro para que me conceda el permiso por una vez.

\- Fuera.

Harry dejó la tienda con la mente enredada. La añoranza se había ido, pero el deseo todavía estaba ahí, aunque suponía que cedería.  


  
/  


  
Harry se sentó en la cocina de Grimmauld Place número doce y miró fijamente al vacío.

Vagamente, era consciente de que Kreacher había entrado y había tratado de interesarlo en la comida, dos veces, pero Harry le había ordenado salir. No había comido desde que había regresado de Moscú la tarde anterior. No tenía apetito.

El antídoto había destruido la desesperada añoranza en sus entrañas y la noche anterior había sido la primera en seis meses benditamente libre de sueños sobre Draco. Lo puñetero del caso era que Harry quería acurrucarse y morir porque el sentimiento se había ido. Sufría la pérdida del amor embotellado por Draco tanto como había sufrido al romper con Ginny. Draco no había dicho que esto pasaría. Ahora bien, tal vez Draco no sabía que la gente normal sufría por la pérdida del amor.

 _Demente y peligroso, con una sonrisa como el sol y una voz que es sexo puro._ Harry sacudió la cabeza. Le había tomado unas cuantas horas, tras despertar, ordenar sus pensamientos. Todavía pensaba que Draco era atractivo, pero lo había pensado desde el principio. Ya no había añoranza y aún así él... él quería gritar de ira, odiar a Draco por su hipocresía. Pero no podía.

 _¿Cómo pudo haber creado algo que no entendía?_ ¿Cómo había logrado Draco reproducir el efecto del amor con tanta fidelidad? Tal vez esa era la respuesta al pequeño dilema de Ashot. El chico no había pensado que podía pelear contra las Artes Oscuras sin conocerlas. Algunas cosas no habían sido creadas para ser conocidas o entendidas. Y a veces la gente tenía suerte o era estúpida y las recreaba.

Una poción que reproducía el amor real, o una imitación así de cercana, cambiaría al mundo. Tenía que hacerse algo para detenerla.

\- ¿Kreacher?

\- ¿Sí, amo Harry? - Kreacher lo miró con ojos ansiosos - ¿El amo Harry desea comer? El amo Harry debe comer, ¡para mantenerse con fuerza!

\- Sí voy a comer. Pero primero tengo que ver a Hermione. ¿Podrías encontrarla por mí? No sé si está en casa o con sus suegros.

\- Sí, Kreacher hará lo que el amo Harry pide. Y luego Kreacher servirá la cena.  


  
/  


  
Draco había estado en lo correcto. Desarrollar una poción de amor no era suficiente para darle una sentencia en Azkaban, pero sangre humana era un ingrediente del Erotaserum y eso lo hacía magia de sangre. La magia de sangre estaba estrictamente restringida y, aunque tampoco era suficiente para Azkaban, justificaba una orden para la confiscación del artefacto o poción dañosa. Y para el arresto de Draco, usaría la posición de oficial del   
Ministerio  
. Eso era suficiente para un interrogatorio, aunque no  
para Azkaban.

Hermione pasó tres semanas metida en textos de ley internacional para encontrar algún agujero que pudiera permitirle a Harry detener a Draco, pero Ron salvó el día. Sugirió un intercambio con las autoridades rusa: relajar la prohibición de viajar y comerciar con Inglaterra que se había impuesto para prevenir que el Erotaserum entrara y pedir a cambio inmunidad diplomática para Harry y el poder de llevar a ejecución las órdenes de captura. Si conseguían el antídoto, la prohibición sería innecesaria de cualquier forma.

El Ministerio ruso reaccionó de manera favorable, pero su burocracia rivalizaba con la de la administración de Fudge: el papeleo les tomaría por lo menos tres semanas. A Harry no le importó. Le daría tiempo para encontrar el lugar donde vivía Draco. Tenía gente en Moscú, reportándole a diario vía espejo.

Al principio las noticias habían sido contradictorias. Draco había cerrado la tienda subterránea y había desaparecido; Draco estaba muerto; Draco había abierto un burdel; Draco estaba _trabajando_ en un burdel; Draco se había exiliado en algún lugar de Siberia y preparaba una variedad de Felix Felicis que no causaba adicción; Draco estaba por convertirse en el siguiente asistente del ministro.

Aún así era fácil separar los rumores de la realidad, así que en dos semanas de búsqueda, el rastro de Draco resurgió. Se había encerrado en un pueblo más allá de los suburbios de Moscú y veía a unos cuantos visitantes. Harry tenía fotografías aéreas del lugar por todo su escritorio; le dedicaba varias horas al día a la planeación de su ataque. Harry iría solo y había insistido en ir él mismo. No le había dicho a nadie que había tomado Erotaserum. Kingsley lo habría sacado del caso y eso hubiera jodido completamente a Harry. Traería a Draco y lo obligaría a renunciar al antídoto.

Era irónico que vivía y respiraba por Draco Malfoy aún tras haber tomado el antídoto. Deseaba que las cosas entre ellos hubieran sido diferentes. Harry quería pensar que el Erotaserum había corrompido su mente, pero se daba cuenta que probablemente se hubiera enamorado de Draco de cualquier forma, con el tiempo. Draco sabía cómo presionar cada botón de Harry, cómo besarlo correctamente, cómo hacerlo reír. Sólo que Draco era un lunático y eso cancelaba el trato para Harry, totalmente.

De pronto, empezaron a llegar reportes extraños de sus agentes en Rusia. El Erotaserum, que había arrasado con el país por meses, se había desvanecido del mercado negro. Y lo más impactante era que los efectos de la poción se revertían. Las fuentes noticiosas reportaban que cientos de familias se estaban reuniendo, perdonando todo: todos sabían lo que hacía el Erotaserum. Las noticias dejaban perplejos a los expertos, porque la única forma conocida para deshacerse del Erotaserum era drenar toda la sangre de la víctima.

\- Hay otra forma - le dijo Harry a Kingsley cuando discutían el último reporte.

\- El antídoto.

Harry asintió. - Pero Malfoy dijo que sólo él lo tenía.

\- Tal vez alguien más lo ha desarrollado independientemente.

\- ¿No se habrían mostrado abiertamente entonces? Si hay dinero por la poción, hay dinero por el antídoto. Esta distribución a gran escala no tiene sentido.

\- No, no lo tiene - Kinglsey se frotó el mentón -. Esta mañana llegaron tus papeles de Moscú. Ya puedes ir.

\- Entonces me voy - dijo Harry, levantándose.

\- Podrían ponerle freno a esto ahora que el Erotaserum ha sido neutralizado.

\- Si les tomó tres semanas tener esto listo, les tomará por lo menos la mitad de tiempo detenerlo. Me iré mañana. ¿Tenemos un traslador a París?

\- He tenido uno reservado por semanas.

\- Genial.

Harry no estaba ansioso por aparecerse diecinueve veces hasta Moscú y este sería su tercer viaje a Rusia en menos de un año. Bajo diferentes circunstancias, no le hubiera importado: su enamoramiento lo había llevado a obsesionarse con todas las cosas rusas y ahora sabía tanto que le parecía como un segundo hogar. Nunca entendería algunas de sus costumbres más extrañas - como eso de hombres golpeando con varas a otros hombres en los baños o su idea del buen servicio al cliente - pero le tenía aprecio al país. A todo el país, incluso a Durmstrang.

Durmstrang. Durmstrang había sido de Draco. Descubrir que ambos coleccionaban obras de O'Carolan. El campo de Quidditch. El glacial. El primer beso en el sillón de Draco. Draco dando clases. Draco discutiendo los precios de la piel de dragón en el apretado bar del pueblo. Draco jalándolo a la piscina helada. La estúpida gorrita de Draco. La suave piel de Draco brillando sonrojada en el baño de vapor. Los ojos de Draco después de que Harry lo hiciera venirse. Draco susurrándole algo mientras lo masturbaba. El cuadro del espejismo polar. Los ojos de Draco fijos en los suyos.

Memorias hermosas, cada una, aunque hubieran sido mentiras. Sólo la malicia de Draco sobrepasaba su habilidad para actuar. Harry había sido feliz, como si viviera la vida de otro; así de desconcertantemente familiar había sido el sentimiento. Harry se sentó en su cama y miró al vacío por un largo rato, preguntándose si podría olvidarse de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. El sueño le llegó lentamente.

 _\- No te vayas - llama Draco y Harry se gira. Está en la tienda subterránea de Draco y se acaba de tomar el antídoto. Se besan_

 _y Harry puede oler la loción que usa Draco después del afeitado_   
_._

 

 __

 _Los ojos de Draco están rogándole. ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Me dijiste que me fuera - dice Harry -. Decídete._

 _\- Ya lo decidí. Quédate conmigo._

Las manos de Harry temblaron violentamente cuando se despertó y se quitó las sábanas de encima.

\- ¿Qué necesito para deshacerme de ti? - gruñó.

Casi había deseado enviar a alguien más tras Draco, sólo para no tener que verlo otra vez.  


  
/  


  
Aún con todas las suposiciones de que Draco estaba escondido en una villa suburbana, Harry supo que el lugar estaba vacío incluso antes de casi activar el Hechizo Anti-Intrusos  
. Las casas vacías tenían cierta apariencia, un aire de soledad. Harry siempre había sabido cuando los vecinos de los Dursley estaban de vacaciones de verano  
.

También supo que estaba en la casa correcta en el momento en que entró. La mujer sin ojos de las habitaciones de Draco en Durmstrang colgaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Harry se movió por la casa sistemáticamente, esperando encontrar algo antes de que Draco regresara. Sería más fácil si lo hiciera. Encontró calderos en el sótano, todos vacíos. Si Draco estaba preparando algo, lo hacía en otra parte.

Aún si la fórmula del antídoto no estaba escrita en algún pedazo de pergamino por algún sitio, había demasiado trabajo intelectual involucrado en pociones tan complicadas como esta. Draco tenía que tener notas.

\- Notas. Si yo fuera una nota, ¿dónde estaría? - la voz de Harry sonó apagada.

El estudio, que había pasado durante su inspección por la planta alta, era un lugar obvio para tener papeles y Draco era tradicional de muchas maneras. Si tenía notas las tendría en un estudio.

Era una habitación soleada con grandes ventanales abiertos. Harry podía imaginar a Draco sentado en una de esas ventanas y mirando hacia abajo, perdido en sus pensamientos, con su mano dibujando sobre el suelo distraídamente. _Deja de soñar despierto y concéntrate en el trabajo._

Los cajones cerrados del escritorio no fueron nada contra la navaja de bolsillo de Harry, pero contenían sólo papeles domésticos. Varios encantamientos potentes protegían el armario que estaba en una esquina oscura; de cualquier forma, le tomó a Harry veinte minutos desarmarlos. Obviamente Draco no era el cabecilla de un cartel que confiaba en el miedo de las masas para protegerlo de un robo en su casa.

El armario guardaba cuadernos, un montón de pergaminos y varios viales tapados. Bingo. Harry cargó todo hasta el escritorio, lanzó un Encantamiento Anti-Intrusos fuera de la habitación y se sentó en la silla. Al abrir el primer cuaderno se topó con una foto de él y Ron en la escalinata de Hogwarts. Era un recorte del Profeta, con el encabezado "VICTORIA EN HOGWARTS: YA-SABEN-QUIÉN DERROTADO". Harry cambió la página. Otro artículo con una fotografía de Harry, este era de una entrevista para Corazón de Bruja después de haber roto con Ginny. El resto del cuaderno estaba lleno de fotografías de Harry. Fotografías a color y en blanco y negro, Harry sonriendo, Harry frunciendo el ceño, Harry con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Blaise. Una "X" roja brillaba furiosa donde había estado el rostro de Blaise.

La última página contenía un artículo escrito por Rita Skeeter para Corazón de Bruja donde ésta insinuaba que Dumbledore había abusado de Harry. Una línea estaba subrayada en verde: "Una mirada a los sutiles matices de la relación de Potter con Zabini revela la profundamente asustada alma de un niño que sufrió la más vil traición a su confianza".

Harry bajó el cuaderno y alcanzó el siguiente, encuadernado en cuero y pesado. Este tenía menos fotografías y la mayoría eran de viejos artículos de diferentes fuentes, empezando por la noche en que los padres de Harry habían muerto. El último artículo lidiaba con la respuesta del Ministerio británico al Erotaserum.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - exhaló Harry. ¿Por qué tendría Draco un meticuloso archivo de la vida de Harry?  
 _  
Por la misma razón que ha tachado el rostro de Blaise en esa foto._

Harry hizo el cuaderno a un lado y levantó el primer pergamino del montón.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Está terminado. Espero que estés feliz. No puedo esperar a ver cómo lucirás cuando te entrevisten por este nuevo desarrollo de los hechos en el escándalo del Erotaserum. En realidad, desearía poder ver tu rostro cuando te enteres. Supongo que nunca te veré otra vez. Esas dos semanas en Durmstrang son un sueño ahora. Me alegra que Nesterov me haya despedido. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en Durmstrang sin recordarte. Ya no puedo volar porque en todo lo que pienso es en la forma en la que me miraste sobre el glacial. Desearía que esa mirada hubiera sido tuya, no de la estúpida poción. Casi me estrello contra un árbol la última vez que subí a una escoba. Muy poco digno._

 _Ayer, pasé a uno de tus tontos mientras iba a la estación de trenes_

 _. Realmente me dieron ganas de decirle que se arreglara la camisa. Si vas a enviar gente a por mí, por lo menos trata de elegir a los que realmente se puedan hacer pasar por muggles. Sé que te preocupas poco por mí y que no me respetas para nada, pero de verdad, esto es ridículo. Creo que esta vez la jodí completamente. Tal vez soy un monstruo, como dijiste._

 _Te extraño. Desearía no hacerlo. Sigo esperando que entres por la puerta, pero no creo que lo hagas, no ahora, a menos que sea para tratar de arrestarme. Te veías tan_ _  
_  
La carta terminaba ahí. La fecha escrita en la parte superior era la del día anterior. Lentamente, Harry la puso a un lado y sacó otra de abajo del montón.

 _Te vi en la foto del Profeta ayer. Desearía dejar de ver tu rostro por todas partes. Tal vez así podría dejar de escribirte cada día como un idiota. Te odio. Todo lo que quiero es que sepas cuánto te odio. Pero tú ni siquiera sabes que sigo vivo, ¿o sí?_

 _Quemé todas las otras cartas hace un momento. Creo que tal vez fue mala idea._

La letra estaba fechada el 31 de Octubre de 1998. Harry jaló otra carta de la mitad de la pila con el corazón acelerado.  
 _  
Los odio a los dos. Te odio por pretender que eras heterosexual todo este tiempo. Odio a Zabini por tomar lo que debió ser mío. Por lo menos sé que te satisfacerá bien. Supongo que eso es algo._

Otra más de la mitad.

 _Hoy visité los baños de aquí por primera vez. Petrenko me golpeó casi a muerte con algo llamado "vara": un montón de ramas amarradas con un hilo. En realidad, se sintió bien, incluso a pesar de que mi trasero todavía duele un poco. Todo el tiempo te imaginé haciéndomelo. Pretendí estar dormido cuando Petrenko me pidió que me girara para que pudiera trabajar el frente. Para el momento en que me "despertó" la erección, afortunadamente, se había ido._

Necesitaba detenerse. Debería haberse detenido tan pronto como se había dado cuenta de que eso no era sobre el antídoto. Pero eran sus cartas. Draco las había escrito para él. Una cada día por más de tres años.  
 _  
Te amo. Te amo. te amo. Te amo. ¿Por qué no pude morir yo en lugar de Crabbe? Así él estaría escribiéndote cartas. O Goyle. ¿Puedes imaginar a Goyle escribiéndote cartas de amor? Hasta donde yo sé, lo hace_ _._

 _Desearía poder detenerme. Tal vez lo haré. Pero ya que nunca las verás, estas cartas son como mis memorias. Un día cambiaré los nombres y las publicaré en un libro. Sólo que inventaré algunas cartas en respuesta, para un final feliz._

Carta tras carta, la pluma de Draco iba del recuento de los acontecimientos mundanos del día a rencorosas confesiones y a franca pornografía; algunas escenas eran tan detalladas que hicieron que Harry se sonrojara.

No sabes nada, Potter.

El Encantamiento Anti-Intrusos resonó y Harry levantó su varita, tirando la carta.

 ****

 ****  
**  
**   


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26848>  



	6. Love Like a Razorblade Por Regan

  
Love Like a Razorblade por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: (El amor es como una navaja). Traducción del fanfic de Furiosity. "Como todo lo que es poderoso, el amor es un arma." Harry recibe una misión que lo llevará a Durmstrang, donde el profesor de Artes Oscuras llamará irremediablemente su atención. (Ocurre después del séptimo libro)  
 **  
**  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  6 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 25568 Lecturas: 8281  
Publicado: 01/02/08 Actualizado: 17/02/08 

  


  


Parte seis por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


El final. Gracias Anna por betear :D

  


  


  
**Love Like a Razorblade**  
 **(El amor es como una navaja)**  
 **Sexta parte: final**

  
El Encantamiento Anti-Intrusos resonó y Harry levantó su varita, tirando la carta.

\- ¡ _Desmaius_! - gritó Draco desde el umbral.

\- ¡ _Protego_! - el aturdidor se estrelló contra el escudo de Harry con un baño de chispas rojas.

Se miraron de frente con las varitas alzadas y los ojos fijos en el otro. Ninguno se movió. Finalmente, los ojos de Draco fueron hacia el escritorio y se ensancharon. Levantó la vista de nuevo.

\- ¡No tenías derecho! ¡Desmaius

!

\- _Protego_ \- el aturdidor se desintegró -. Podríamos hacer esto todo el día o podríamos hablar.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar. Vete.

\- No, gracias. Cualquiera que te da la espalda merece morir acuchillado, según tus cartas

.

Harry se sintió un poco culpable ante el rostro de Draco, pero necesitaba sacarlo de balance. _Expelliarmus_.

La varita voló desde la mano de Draco y cayó fuera de su alcance. Draco exhaló audiblemente. Parecía enfermo, su piel estaba matizada con tonos grises y había ojeras bajo sus ojos.

\- Luces fatal - dijo Harry.

La mirada de Draco se fijó en las cartas.

\- No tenías derecho.

\- No voy a discutir sobre ética _contigo_.

\- ¿Por qué no te puedes ir? Estoy desarmado - la boca de Draco se torció -. Prometo que no hay cuchillos bajo mi túnica. Sólo vete.

\- Dime lo que hiciste con el antídoto.

Draco miró las cartas otra vez.

\- No aquí - su voz estaba apagada -. Sígueme.

Harry lo hizo. Notó que Draco se apoyaba más en su pierna izquierda al caminar. ¿Qué había estado haciendo?  
 _  
Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._

Harry sacudió la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento.

No iba a ser partícipe de la locura de Draco  
. No era amor. Obsesión.

Draco lo guió hasta una pequeña habitación que se parecía a la sala común de Hogwarts, con una chimenea y una alfombra cuadrada y varios sillones. Una escultura de O'Carolan dominaba la pared posterior: un cuello reproducido con amoroso detalle. Harry recordaba ese cuello, bajo agua fría que goteaba sobre la blanca y suave piel. Draco había posado para él. El interior de Harry quemó de celos como si tuviera ácido en las entrañas.

\- Ese es un O'Carolan único. No creo que haya otro como ese.

\- No lo hay - dijo Draco.

\- ¿Te folló antes o después de hacerlo?

Los ojos de Draco destellaron y su boca se tensó.

\- No es asunto tuyo.

 _Tú eres asunto mío_ , casi dijo Harry.

Eran los estúpidos celos que todavía golpeaban con la cola como si de un gato enojado se tratara.

El silencio apretó en todas direcciones, sofocante y pesado.

Draco alzó la barbilla.

\- En la forma como yo lo veo, o te vas ahora o me dices qué crees que estás haciendo, revisando mis cosas, y tal vez no te mate.

\- No me matarías - dijo Harry -. Me _amas_.

\- Te odio - Draco se hundió en un sillón -. Me has convertido en un completo monstruo sicótico

.

\- Yo no te he convertido en nada - dijo Harry -. Estabas en lo correcto, por cierto. Ni siquiera sabía que seguías vivo cuando llegué a Durmstrang.

Draco se giró.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme solo? Ya arreglé todo. El Erotaserum es historia. Regresa a Londres y olvida esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que arreglaste todo? ¿Fuiste por ahí tocando a las puertas de la gente y los obligaste... los alimentaste con el antídoto? ¿Por eso luces como si hubieras estado criando hipogrifos?

Draco sonrió, despectivo.

\- Todos beben agua. Y los que no, cocinan con ella. Las diecinueve reservas mágicas de agua en

Rusia  
son ahora, en un cinco por ciento, antídioto contra el Erotaserum. El agua neutraliza el sabor amargo. Tomé la idea del suero traductor de Durmstrang.

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú mismo?

\- Era un trabajo para mí, ¿no? Tomar la responsabilidad que da el poder y toda esa mierda que solía decirles a mis estudiantes. Supongo que lo dije tan seguido que comencé a creerlo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Draco no levantó la vista.

\- Tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sólo lárgate - farfulló Draco -. Ya te dije lo que querías saber.

Era verdad. Pero Harry no quería irse. Todavía no había terminado. Todavía no habían terminado.

Pensé que no

ibas a participar en sus locuras

.

 _No lo estoy haciendo._

¿Hablar con esa voz calificaba como locura?

\- No quiero irme - dijo Harry -. Por alguna razón idiota, quiero entender cómo diablos llegamos a este punto. Me diste

Erotaserum   
y luego, en el momento en que lo descubrí, el antídoto  
. Inundaste media Rusia con tu cosa y luego sólo tiraste el antídoto en las reservas de agua.   
Siento que me he perdido en algún punto crucial de todo esto.

\- ¿Y qué si no lo entiendes? No siempre puedes tener lo que quieres - la voz de Draco era petulante.

Harry suspiró.

\- Vamos a ponerlo de esta manera: En mi bolsillo tengo dos órdenes. La primera es para confiscar cualquier propiedad relacionada con la producción del antídoto y la segunda es para arrestarte. En otras palabras, estoy autorizado a hacer uso de la fuerza para traerte de regreso a Londres

aunque sea  
pateando y gritando hasta llegar con los verdugos. Respóndeme ahora o respóndeles a ellos después. Es tu elección.

\- No hay mucho que elegir. ¿Cómo sé que no me arrestarás de cualquier forma?

\- Prometo que si respondes a mi entera satisfacción te dejaré para que hagas... lo que sea que estés haciendo estos días, ahora que has frustrado tus planes de dominación mundial.

\- ¿Dominación mundial? - Draco parecía confundido.

\- Bueno, cualesquiera que fueran tus planes. No lo sé, ¿lo ves? Por eso estoy preguntando.

\- Realmente no tenía ningún plan - dijo Draco. Parecía enfurruñado y eso era adorable. Y Harry era un tremendo idiota -. No me di cuenta de que el Erotaserum podría convertirse en lo que se convirtió. Pensé que se vendería por un tiempo, lo suficiente para ganar dinero y luego sería como cualquier otra poción de amor.

\- Las otras pociones de amor no duran para siempre y tienen antídotos.

\- Iba a vender el antídoto también. Planeaba sacarlo al mercado esta semana.

\- ¿Qué cambió?

\- Tú apareciste. Es sorprendente. Cada vez que fallo estás ahí, ya sea para causar el

error  
o para mirar cuando pasa  
. De cualquier forma, me hiciste dar cuenta  
de que no deseo esta miseria en nadie más.

El corazón de Harry se contrajo.

\- ¿Miseria?

Draco miró el piso y, cuando habló, su voz fue apenas un susurro.

\- Por favor, no me hagas decirlo.

\- Bien. Así que fue remordimiento. Te sentías mal por lo que hiciste.

La sorpresa cruzó por el rostro de Draco.

\- Supongo que eso es cierto. ¿Te irás ahora?

\- No todavía. Quiero saber por qué me la diste a mí.

\- Eso no viene al caso, no tiene que ver con nada... Tú prometiste...

-

Todo tiene que ver  
conmigo. Quiero saber qué te hizo pensar que merecía ser drogado y burlado como un puñetero gatito - los puños de Harry se cerraron; no se había dado cuenta de cuán enojado seguía con Draco. Podría perdonarle por   
lo de  
Rusia, especialmente sabiendo que Draco había sufrido para compensar los daños. Pero no podía perdonar el resto.  
 _  
¿Por qué es necesario que lo perdones? ¿No puedes follarlo de cualquier forma?_

 _Cállate._

Draco lo miró.

\- Quería lastimarte. Como tú me lastimabas.

\- Pero yo nunca quise hacerlo - soltó Harry -. ¿Por qué merecía...?

Draco hizo una mueca.

\- No dije que te iba a gustar mi respuesta. Es la verdad. Tu _no_ lo merecías.

Harry había esperado algún tipo de justificación retorcida, no eso.

\- ¿Por qué me diste el antídoto?

\- Ya respondí eso. ¿Por qué no te _vas_?

\- ¿Por qué simplemente me dejaste sufrir solo si querías lastimarme tanto? ¿Por qué pasaste tiempo conmigo? ¿Por qué...?

\- No pude evitarlo, ¿de acuerdo? - gruñó Draco - Quería mostrarte el glaciar y el espejismo y el pueblo. Todo. Quería pasar todo mi tiempo... Hice que Dimka nos interrumpiera esa noche después de la práctica de quidditch porque no confiaba en mí para no confesarlo, para no escurrir el antídoto en tu bebida para que entonces fueras _tú_

el que estuviera  
dentro de mí. Mentí acerca de la pelea de mis estudiantes porque no tenía control. Le mentí a Nesterov sobre mi emergencia familiar porque no podía soportar otro día esperando que mi voluntad se quebrara. Esto ya de por   
sí  
va a ser una de las cosas de las que más me arrepentiré en la vida, así que deja de retorcer el cuchillo en la herida y déjame. Déjame. Solo - la voz de Draco se quebró.

\- Entonces era real - masculló Harry; sentía cierta calidez por el recuerdo de aquel primer beso, de la forma en que Draco lo había mirado.

Draco estaba silencioso.

\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si los papeles hubieran estado al revés, Draco? Si yo hubiera hecho el Erutaserum y te lo hubiera dado.

\- Probablemente trataría de asesinarte - Draco miró fijamente la pared a su derecha, evitando la

réplica de  
piedra de su cuello.

\- ¿Entiendes por qué yo no lo he hecho así?

Draco alzó la vista, inexpresivo.

\- Tú no asesinas a las personas. Tú las regresas a Londres pateando y gritando.

Harry quiso reír y deseó que todo fuera tan fácil como eso.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que joderlo todo? - preguntó entonces.

\- Es parte de mi trabajo - dijo Draco y Harry sí se rió esta vez.

Draco en su escoba, mirando por sobre su hombro con una sonrisita expectante. Draco sonriéndole en el cielo, arriba del glaciar. Los ojos de Draco cerrados en ese primer beso. Draco en los baños, brillando sonrojado bajo la vara y las manos de Harry. Las piernas de Draco alrededor de su cintura, sus muslos apretándolo. El aliento de Draco en su oído mientras miraban el espejismo.

Draco no había estado jugando con él. Cada momento había sido real.

Harry se arrodilló frente al sillón y levantó el mentón de Draco.

\- Mírame - los ojos de Draco destellaron

miedo y desafío en iguales cantidades. Harry pegó su boca a la de Draco, lentamente. Como la primera vez.

Draco se giró y se levantó de la silla, pasando al lado de Harry.

\- No hay necesidad de burlarse de mí - dijo, con los dientes apretados.

Harry se levantó para enfrentarlo.

\- No me estoy burlando de ti. Me gustas, aún si eres una pesadilla.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - la voz de Draco estaba fría y llena de orgullo.

\- ¿Preferirías que te dejara en tu... miseria? - exigió Harry - ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Te excita eso, entonces?

\- No soy un gato callejero - escupió Draco -. No quiero tu compasión.

\- ¿Compasión? ¿Eso es lo que crees que es? ¿Que te tengo lástima?

\- ¿Y qué más? Todo es por tu culpa. No puedes salvarme.

\- No quiero salvarte - gruñó Harry -. Quiero follarte.

\- Por supuesto - dijo Draco, con desafío en sus ojos -. Por lo menos dejaste de decir que te gusto.

Entonces fóllame  
. Tómalo a cuenta.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, Harry lo hubiera obligado a calmarse y le hubiera explicado que no lo había dicho en ese sentido. Pero estaba tan _enojado_

. Harry avanzó hacia Draco y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared más cercana.

\- Oh, te voy a follar. Pero no antes de que me escuches y que l

o tomes en cuenta, porque no lo voy a repetir.

El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba bajo él mientras Draco trataba de empujarlo, retorciéndose como una serpiente.

\- Quí...tate...

Harry  
empujó su rodilla entre las piernas de Draco y jaló sus muñecas para apresarlo.

\- Te desee desde el momento en que escuché tu voz. Me quitaste la oportunidad

. Me hiciste pasar horas pensando en ti de una manera en la que probablemente hubiera pensado de cualquier forma, eventualmente, pero no era _yo_. Quiero esas horas de vuelta. Hasta que las tenga, tú me perteneces. Nadie puede tenerte hasta que acabe contigo.

Los ojos de Draco se habían cerrado con fuerza. Estaba respirando profundamente, como alguien a punto de lanzarse por un desfiladero.

\- Mío - susurró Harry, pasando sus dedos por el suave y fino cabello en la nuca de Draco. Cerró su puño y jaló, obligando a Draco a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su pálido cuello. Draco gruñó, luchando, pero Harry lo sostuvo fácilmente. Arrastró su lengua por el cuello de Draco, todavía jalando su cabello con fuerza -. Dime que no quieres - murmuró contra la piel de Draco.

\- Deja de hablar - dijo Draco con voz ronca. Sacó la camisa de Harry fuera de sus pantalones torpemente y pasó ambas manos alrededor de su cintura y luego de regreso, arañando la piel de Harry, quien

relajó el agarre del cabello de Draco y se pegó más a él, temblando mientras éste movía sus manos para  
arriba y para abajo

otra vez, enterrando sus uñas más profundamente, haciendo camino por la espalda de Harry. Harry empujó más hacia la pared y hacia la boca de Draco, con un gruñido. Draco se retorció, sus manos se movieron hacia el frente de Harry e hizo una pausa para abrir sus pantalones de golpe. Sacó el miembro de Harry con dedos fríos y calculadores y se arrodilló suavemente para lamer un húmedo camino de la base a la cabeza, provocando   
un  
cortocircuito en el cerebro de Harry.

\- No - rugió Harry y lo levantó con un fuerte jalón, levantando la túnica de Draco hasta que encontró la cinturilla de su pantalón. Los bajó en un tirón, escupió en su mano y la pasó más allá de los testículos de Draco, entre sus nalgas, metiendo su dedo medio bruscamente. Draco jadeó y sus manos aflojaron su agarre en Harry al tiempo que abría sus piernas, ondeando hacia adelante, hundiéndose en los dedos de Harry. Dos ahora y era suficiente. Suficiente.

De la frente de Draco caía sudor. Harry le bajó los pantalones hasta los muslos para que pudiera moverse y alzó una de sus piernas. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de inmediato.

\- Por favor.

Harry lo penetró con tanta fuerza que la pared tembló, pero no le hubiera importado que la casa se viniera abajo y los aplastara; podría morir así y no le importaría. Necesitaba esto. Draco aferrándose a él con ambas piernas levantadas y alrededor de su cintura mientras Harry lo mantenía alzado, los brazos de Draco alrededor de su cuello, las mangas rozaban contra la piel de Harry. Con los ojos fijos en los de Draco, Harry empujó, salió, empujó más profundamente y de nuevo, con gemidos que se intensificaron conforme Draco se aferraba y se movia y se retorcía

, como si tratara de mantenerlo dentro de él para siempre. Las piernas de Harry cedieron, sus manos resbalaron y Draco cayó, llevándose a Harry con él. El miembro de Harry se liberó y aterrizaron juntos en un enredo de piernas, túnicas y pantalones.

Draco se giró para quedar sobre Harry, quitándose la túnica por la cabeza mientras Harry le quitaba los pantalones para que pudiera moverse. Draco se dejó caer, aterrizando sobre el miembro de Harry, hundiéndose en él con un rictus de dolor en la

boca. Harry trató de alcanzar el miembro de Draco, pero éste se lo impidió al enlazar sus dedos y empujarlo hacia adelante para sentarlo. Mientras Harry se empujaba hacia arriba, Draco aulló y se arqueó y su agarre de la mano de Harry flaqueó. Harry embistió, pero Draco se movió hacia adelante y cayó sobre él con fuerza inesperada, atrapando los brazos de Harry contra el suelo con sus manos.

De esa forma, Harry no se podía mover, aunque su miembro se lo demandaba. Los ojos de Draco estaban oscuros y con las pestañas cayendo sobre ellos.

\- Perdóname - exhaló tras un largo, largo momento.

Harry sintió un frío corriendo por él.

\- Ya lo he hecho - jadeó, tratando en vano de mover sus caderas hacia arriba, de follar a Draco hasta que ambos murieran del esfuerzo. Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó de forma húmeda y

desesperada  
, y Harry se arqueó dos veces más antes de que un placer cegador lo inundara, aniquilando al resto del mundo y dejando solamente a Draco.  


  
/  


  
\- ¿Dónde está Draco? - preguntó Ginny, sirviéndose más té.

Harry hizo su propia taza a un lado.

\- Arriba. Con otra de sus mundialmente famosas pataletas.

\- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

\- No estoy seguro. No quiere decirme.

\- Creo que me gustaba más Blaise. No te tiraba cosas a la cabeza tan seguido.

\- Mira, sólo no dejes que Draco te escuche diciendo eso. Creerá que estás conspirando para reconciliarme con Blaise - dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar.

\- Cuando no estoy conspirando para robarte para mí misma, ¿no? No entiendo cómo lo aguantas.

\- Algunas veces yo tampoco lo sé.

\- Pero eres feliz - Ginny sonrió.

Harry le sonrió abiertamente.

\- Sí.

\- Me alegra.

Después de que Ginny se uera, Harry ayudó a un Kreacher protestón a recoger las cosas del té y decidió ver si Draco había terminado de hacer berrinche. Apenas había llegado al último escalón cuando Draco asomó su cabeza por una esquina.

\- ¿Ya se fue?

\- Sí. ¿Me vas a hablar de nuevo?

Draco resopló.

\- No.

Harry le dio un codazo amigable y lo empujó contra el umbral de la habitación, jalando el cinturón de la bata de Draco, quien emprendió una pelea desinteresada, pero pronto estuvo jadeando en la boca de Harry, ocupando sus propias manos con la bragueta de éste.

\- ¿Esto significa que vendrás a la boda de Ginny conmigo? - preguntó Harry, deslizando la bata de Draco por sus hombros.

Draco frunció los labios.

\- No durará. Se divorciará en seis meses y entonces tú irás y te casarás con ella y mamá me _casará_ con alguna prima lejana y nos veremos una vez al año cuando vayamos a dejar a nuestros hijos a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

\- Puedes olvidarte de tu prima - murmuró Harry y reprimió un gemido cuando los dientes de Draco llegaron a un chupetón de dos días que tenía en el cuello -. Estoy seguro que es adorable, pero todavía no acabo contigo.

\- ¿Cuándo lo harás? - sus miradas se fijaron en el otro -. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es darme una fecha límite. Seamos adultos razonables.

\- ¿Una fecha límite? Mmm... - Harry abrió los muslos de Draco, consciente de los moretones que habían quedado tras la última vez que habían tenido sexo de reconciliación -. ¿Qué tal te suena "jamás"?

A Harry se le olvidó respirar cuando Draco sonrió.

\- Suena perfecto.  


  


 **Fin**

  


  


  


  
Notas finales:   


  


Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Todos los comentarios son apreciados y le haré saber a la autora de ellos :). Nos veremos en mis siguientes proyectos ^^

  


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26848>  



End file.
